<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like/Unlike by Quibblet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249256">Like/Unlike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet'>Quibblet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Decoy, Doppelganger, Drama, Festivals, Flash Foward, Heroes being sneaky, Humor, Mighty gets premonitions, Near assassination, Other world phenomena, Pre-Sonic Battle, Pre-Sonic heroes, Self-Doubt, Tale of universe lifeform creators, Teamwork, The heart and person are two separate entities, Villain robot vs. heroes, X Tornado exists in this timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mighty Armadillo visits South Island, he has to deal with his resemblance to the natives' hero, Sonic. But he gets more than enough troubles when a rogue Metal Sonic attacks a beach side festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "...different things that look alike..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Disclaimer: Sonic and related characters are copyright of Sega®</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Summer was the time for cool fun and relaxing. Especially on South Island. Mighty let out an irritated sigh as the sweltering rays beat down on him from the Mobian sun. Sure, his armor was shielding his sensitive back, but that still didn't save him from the heat radiating beneath the insulating carapace.</p><p>It was the annual Barnacle Beach Festival, and people from all over the island had come, as well as from overseas. It was a huge, three-day party that celebrated the new year with dance, food, and entertainment. </p><p>Mighty felt a little uncomfortable surrounded by foreigners. He rarely ever left Floating Island, and was only used to hanging around his three friends, the Chaotix gang, as well as his adoptive brother, Ray. But he pretty much blended in well with everybody, except for one thing: he looked remarkably like Sonic. Same lean posture, rounded eyes, and even that mischievous smile... </p><p><em>No wonder Knuckles had looked at me funny,</em> he thought, <em>After meeting Sonic, he must have thought we were cousins or something.</em></p><p>Except Mighty was an armadillo, red and tan in color, minus the spikes; his eyes were a sapphire blue, instead of green. His nose was a bit more pointer. And he was <em>not</em> related to that cocky hedgehog. Still, was it a mere coincidence they resembled each other? </p><p>	"Hey Pom!" a shrill voice yelled. "That kinda looks like Sonic over there!"</p><p>	"Really? Where??"</p><p>	Mighty whirled around to see two little raccoons staring at him from some recreational rides. They scampered up to him, staring with all the unabashed curiosity like children would. </p><p>	"You're right, Tipi," the girl squeaked, munching on some cotton candy. "Except he's not blue, and has this red shell down his back."</p><p>	"Hey, are you related to Sonic?" the boy asked.</p><p>	Mighty was growing more nervous at their scrutiny, but tried shrugging it off. He just smiled with an amused countenance. "No, I'm an armadillo, and not from around here. I suppose I look like him a little..."</p><p>	"This is awesome!" Tipi exclaimed. "You could almost be like a brother to him, if you were blue and spiky all over."</p><p>Mighty didn't know whether to be flattered by that or feel self-conscious on resembling the famous hedgehog.</p><p>	"Hey, do you know him?" Pom chirped up.</p><p>	"Yeah...actually, I do. My friends and I have helped him in battling Eggman sometimes. He's a swell guy."</p><p>Tipi's beady eyes widened. "You fought Eggman and all those other bad guys too?"</p><p>Mighty felt his ego lifting a bit, but he tried to be modest about the whole thing. "Sure! It was dangerous though, but we stuck together as a team. That's what helped us through and..." he gestured with a finger "...never giving up. No matter how many deadly weapons and robots that nasty Eggman hurled at us, just uniting as team is what kept us ahead of the game. And outsmarting him too! That's what helped the Freedom Fighters stop Doomsday from happening."</p><p>"Whoa..." both kids cooed, entranced.</p><p>	At that moment, Mighty spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A group of workers were erecting a pound hitter machine at the  amusement park. Yellow duct tape and a few trucks were blocking the area as way of protecting the public from danger. But suddenly, one of the supporting beams came loose and was starting to fall. The workers began shouting in alarm.</p><p>	"Uh, s'cuse me for a moment!" And Mighty dashed off towards the oncoming disaster. Just as the beam was about to hit the ground, the armadillo caught hold of it with one hand. "Got it!" </p><p>	All the workers gaped in horror, expecting the 1 ton steel and wood block to come crashing down on the armadillo. But to their surprise, Mighty just stood there, holding up the beam as if it were as light as a pillow. One worker fainted, while a few broke out of their shocked states and began talking frantically among themselves. </p><p>"Ohmigod, are you seeing that?!" </p><p>	"Holy Chaos!!"  </p><p>	"That thing's so heavy, how's he holding it up??" </p><p>	"Wow, Pom! He's really strong!" Tipi exclaimed. Right now, Pom was sharing the workers' sentiments as she stared in awe while Mighty served as the formidable barrier between heavy beam and the ground. There was a bit of strain showing on his face, from enduring so much pressure to his muscles. All he could do was smile and wink at the two kids.	 </p><p>			<em>They don't call me Mighty for nothing!</em> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>	Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot both stood in uncertainty, as they surveyed the somewhat awkward scene. A little further away, Rouge The Bat leaned against a light pole and observed the situation with quiet amusement. Sonic was pressing himself against a porta potty stall, while Knuckles stood not too far, arms crossed and looking real smug.  </p><p>	"Tails..." Sonic said, "Please, just come outta there. Ummm, Knuckles didn't mean what he said....honestly!"</p><p>	"No!"</p><p>	"C'mon, Big Guy. I got some delicious chili dogs here for ya! They're gonna get cold unless you come out. Don't you wanna eat some?"</p><p>	"No!"</p><p>	"I'll give you five chili dogs."</p><p>	"No!"</p><p>	"Six then."</p><p>	"No!"</p><p>	"I'll let you ride the Looney Banana Terror!"</p><p>	"No!" </p><p>	 "The Ghostface On Wheels race cars?"</p><p>	"No!"</p><p>	Sonic bit his lower lip, thinking. "I know! How about going on the Ohmyf*cking God Drop Zone? I know you love that one!""</p><p>	"No!"</p><p>	"Tails...YOU'RE NOT GONNA STAY IN THERE FOREVER, YA KNOW!!" </p><p>	No answer. Then, after a few moments, a small voice, "Yes I can."</p><p>	Sonic sighed, before whirling around to Knuckles. "Did you have to call him a sissy two-tailed lab freak?!"</p><p>	"What's he getting so rattled about?" Knuckles retorted. "It's true. He <em>is</em> a freak. What fox has two tails? Besides, I only called him that because he wouldn't get on the Bile Inducer with me."</p><p>	"But that wasn't a very nice thing to say," Sally spoke up. "Besides, I don't blame Tails for not wanting to go on that ride. It's too scary! Alot of people either lost their lunch while riding it or had their brains rolling around in their heads!"</p><p>	"Ah' think yah should apologize to Tails," Bunnie insisted in her Southern accent.</p><p>	"What?!" Knuckles exclaimed, before putting his nose up. "Never! All I did was throw the truth in his face."</p><p>	"Tails ain't a freak!" Sonic hotly defended. "He's special. And the best buddy any guy can have. Now apologize!"</p><p>	"I'm not apologizing."</p><p>	"Oh, stop being Mr. Pride already!" Sally said impatiently. "Just do it. Tails did nothing wrong! You're the one that insulted him and it was really uncalled for. Just because he didn't want to get on that insane ride with you." </p><p>	The echidna didn't say anything, but stood his ground. A haughty smile crept over Rouge's face, and she leaned off the pole, taking a few steps forward. </p><p>"Or," Rouge added. "Is the mighty Guardian of Floating Island too scared to utter an apology to a little kid?"</p><p>   	Knuckles's eyes flashed in reaction to that. How dare that wretched bat imply that he's a coward! If she wasn't a female...</p><p>	Sonic sighed again. Tails and Knuckles were both being stubborn. Tails for refusing to come out and Knuckles for refusing to admit he was hard on Tails. Sonic just hoped it wouldn't get any more complicated than this.</p><p> </p><p>	Meanwhile, back at Eggman's fortress.....</p><p><br/>
</p><p>	 A Guardnik peered through the steel doors to their master's large, elegant bathroom. He could see the egg-shaped outline of the mad doctor against the shower curtains. He was lying in the tub and scrubbing his back, while singing loudly. A magazine of Play-Robo lie on the toilet.</p><p>	"Is he still in there?" an E-102 robot whispered.	</p><p>	"Yeah, and singing that god awful crap!" the Guardnik replied. "I swear, I HATE mecha opera! It's sounds like a buncha machines howling while dying a slow, deactivating death!" </p><p>	The E-102 looked disgusted. "I know, it makes me wanna puke my oil out. Anyway, let's get to back to watching the show."</p><p>	With that, both robots ran back to the lounge area, where a few other badniks had gathered. They were spread all around the carpet, sipping oil cans as their two comrades ran in from the adjacent corridor.</p><p>	"He's still in the bathroom!" E-102 announced. "Let's start the show!"</p><p>	Everyone: "Yippee!" </p><p>	An Egg-Robo pressed the "Play" button to the TV, and illuminating screen flashed with two familiar people: Sonic and Tails. They were defeating Eggman in a game of Olympics. </p><p>	"Man, I love 'The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog'," a Clucker squeaked.</p><p>	"I wanna get his autograph!" </p><p>	"He's so cool with that awesome speed and spindash attack!"</p><p>	"And that attitude....boy, he sure knows how to open a Can Of Whup-Ass on that sniveling Robuttnik and his retarded cronies, Scratch and Grounder."</p><p>	"Aww, but I love Scratch and Grounder too!"</p><p>	Suddenly, the door bursted open, and in came Coconuts Monkey. </p><p>	Everyone: "AAAHHH!!!!"</p><p>	"I'm sure..." Coconuts began, "...Master Ro<em>buttnik</em> would love to hear your opinions about him, as well as your....apparent change of loyalties? Afterwards, you can celebrate your last day melting in the Scrap Pot, hmm??"  </p><p>	"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"</p><p>	Coconuts cackled evilly. "Well, well! The traitors don't want to die? Hmmm, I'll let you slide this time, if you scrub all the toilets in the fortress."</p><p>	There came the relieved sighs.</p><p>	"Tomorrow, at 5:00 a.m sharp! Otherwise, I'll be sure to seal your doom with these little treacherous acts you've been doing."</p><p>	"Great, getting blackmailed by a toilet scrubber," the Egg-Robo grumbled. "Oh well, it can't get any worse than this."</p><p>	"You also have to listen to my favorite music throughout the whole job," Coconuts added.</p><p>	"What's that?" a badnik asked.</p><p>	 "Mecha opera."</p><p>	Everyone: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" </p><p> </p><p>							*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>	Mighty was growing tired looking for the Chaotix gang. He had scouted nearly the entire festival area, and was finally reaching the beach. His friends seemed to be nowhere. He wondered if they had left early and went back to the hotel.</p><p> Although Vector and Charmy were party animals, so it's unlikely they would want to leave so soon. Ray had caught a bad case of gas from eating some chili dogs, so he was recovering in their hotel room. He probably fell asleep too, as stomach issues had a tendency to do with the hapless squirrel.</p><p>	Mighty sighed, stopping for moment to watch the waves fold gently over the shore. "Well, I'm not gonna spend all day looking for those goons. Might as well make the most of my trip. Think I'll get a corndog."</p><p>	As he turned back toward the lively festival, something suddenly caught the corner of his eye. Turning toward his left side, he saw it. From far away, about an eighth of a mile or so, perched atop a sand mound. What was that?</p><p>	Curiosity driving him, he began jogging toward the silhouette. A dark animal, with these strange spikes; the ends seemed to be sharply bending upwards. As Mighty neared closer, he got the weirdest feeling. That animal...he looked terribly familiar...</p><p>	         <em> It's Shadow!</em> Mighty thought. </p><p>	And another person who resembled Sonic as well, though not entirely. Gulping, and suddenly feeling nervous, Mighty stopped walking. The black hedgehog's arms were crossed as he stood, staring at the ocean. </p><p>The armadillo had heard about how this enigma of a being came to be. He was artificially created by one of Eggman's ancestors, some 51 years ago. Shadow had remained in a coma most of those years. He was not even from this world. No, his place of origin was another planet several light years away.....a place called Earth.</p><p> It was rumored that's where Eggman was originally from, and that he just happened to come across Mobius through an undisclosed portal over ten years ago.  </p><p>	Mighty had met Shadow briefly, during a hostile standoff against an invading alien race, the Imohan. He had witnessed firsthand the black hedgehog's devastating powers, his hyper speed and agility, and how really dangerous he could be. Their enemies had certainly underestimated Shadow, as he left no prisoners  in his bloody path of destruction. </p><p>	After helping the Mobians defeat the Imohan, Shadow and another Earther (Rouge) were now stranded on this planet when the interportal between Mobius and Earth had closed up. Still, the Mobians wouldn't give up on helping them find a way back home. </p><p>But whatever impression Mighty got from Shadow, it wasn't friendly. As he turned around to leave, a shrill voice broke out.</p><p>	 "MIGHTY!!" </p><p>	 Mighty turned to see a pink hedgehog running toward him.</p><p>	"There you are!" Amy panted out, "We were looking for you!"</p><p>	"What's up, Amy?" Mighty asked.</p><p>	"The Sonic Look-Alike contest is in an hour! Are you going to participate in it?"</p><p>	This caught the armadillo off-guard. He actually never liked being the center of attention, especially in a contest involving hero/star impersonators. Sure, he had won a few competitions of physical strength, but he preferred using that as a source of help, not showing off. </p><p>	“Uh, no I’m not,” he replied. “Thanks anyway.”</p><p>	"Oh c'mon, Mighty! You're perfect for a match. Of course, you're not all blue and don't have quills, but the face, mouth, eye shape? Totally the same!”</p><p>	 Mighty raised an eyebrow. "Do you have to paint yourself blue and say stuff like—“ he then imitated Sonic’s more higher, energetic voice, “You’re too sloooow!’ Or ‘Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast’!"</p><p>	Amy chuckled. "For a moment, you actually looked and sounded like him! Could’ve fooled me!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mighty replied dryly.</p><p>“No, no, not really. You just have to show up as how you are. No special dress up or makeup. You got about an hour to change your mind if you want to be in it. I'll be over at Mammoth Peach Stage with the Chaotix."</p><p>	"Waita minute, the Chaotix is over there?" Mighty demanded.</p><p>	 Amy nodded. </p><p>	"I'll go with you. I've been looking for those jerks all day!"</p><p>	"Okay, just don't hammer them too much into the ground," she said, grinning. </p><p>	Mighty huffed, as they both started walking back to the festival. A thought suddenly came to him. “Hey, do you think Shadow might want to compete in the contest?”</p><p>	The pink hedgehog frowned. “Shadow?”</p><p>	“Yeah, he’s just over there!”</p><p>	The armadillo turned around to point toward the sand mound. But when he did, the mysterious hedgehog had vanished. </p><p>	“Huh? I don’t see him,” Amy replied.</p><p>	“Well...he <em>was</em> there a minute ago.”</p><p>Amy sighed. “That’s Shadow for you. Blink your eye and you just might miss him.”</p><p>	“He sure can be stealthy, like a ninja,” Mighty commented, a bit puzzled. “Anyhow, you think he might be interested?”</p><p>	The pink hedgehog looked uneasy. “Uhhh, I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem to like Sonic all that much. In fact, he calls him ‘faker’ all the time.”</p><p>	Now it dawned on Mighty that Shadow had occasionally referred to the blue hedgehog by that derogatory term. “Ohhh, that’s right. I think I heard him call Sonic that several times when we were fighting the Imohen aliens.”</p><p>	"Yeah! They have this rivalry thing going on. Back when Sonic, me and my friends were trapped on Earth, he came across Shadow while he was robbing a bank for a Chaos Emerald. Both were mistaken by the city police as the same person who stole it, because of their near resemblance to each other."</p><p>"So that's why he calls Sonic 'faker'..."</p><p>"Yep. Sonic called him that too, but not so much anymore."</p><p>Mighty scratched his head. "Why was Shadow stealing a Chaos Emerald?"</p><p>Amy looked down, pointing her two index fingers together. "Well, he was working for Eggman at the time. The doctor told him to collect that planet's own Chaos Emeralds to power a weapon called Eclipse Cannon."</p><p>"Oh right, I remember hearing about that. I suppose he had a change of heart afterwards?"</p><p>Amy nodded. "Yes, I was the one that begged him not to go through with it. Otherwise, Earth would have been destroyed! For some reason, he had suddenly remembered his friend, Maria. She told him something similar long ago - to help Earth and its people." The pink hedgehog let out a wistful sigh, her mind going back to that fateful day. "And so he did."</p><p>The armadillo was listening, somewhat moved by the story. It irked him though that the dark hedgehog had teamed up with their great adversary at one point and could have let disaster befall Earth. "I never knew that part about your guys' battle against Final Hazard."

</p><p>"Well, I never really told anyone about it...not even the news reporters," Amy said, now reflective. "Other than Sonic and my friends. I didn't think to tell the media at the time; I was just <em>so</em> glad beating Final Hazard was over."

</p><p>"Sounds like you guys had a close call there."</p><p>"Yeah..." Amy's face then lit up. "But it always feels good to beat the bad guy!" She made a fist with her right hand, pulling it down in victory. "Anyhow, I don't think Shadow would be interested in the Look Alike Contest...especially if Sonic's involved."</p><p>"I see...it's kinda strange though...he looks similar enough to Sonic. I bet he'd win first prize."</p><p>"Really?" Amy let out a small giggle. "And you'd probably win second prize!"
</p><p>	“Ehhh, maybe. I just don’t think I’d like being the center of attention and all…”</p><p>	"Well, it’s not for everyone. I think it’s fun though! I wish I looked like a famous hero!”</p><p>	Mighty glanced at her, a bit doubtful. “You sure you’d want to deal with being compared all the time to your famous counterpart?”</p><p>	The pink hedgehog paused. “What? Ah no, it wouldn’t bother me too much. Just as long as people weren’t doing it all the time.”</p><p>	Well, she did have a bit of a point. People reacted differently to those with similar features to them. The armadillo then turned back to the festival, which was nearing closer to their view. Still, he wondered if that was one reason Shadow would never compete. He couldn’t stand doppelgangers, or maybe he just despised being compared to Sonic. Or he was simply an arrogant jerk who thought everyone was beneath him.</p><p>Still, Mighty did realize that he and even the Freedom Fighters didn’t know the black hedgehog very well…and maybe that’s how Shadow wanted it to stay. </p><p> </p><p>							*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>A  mechatronic laboratory setting. A few animal technicians and their droid counterparts hovered over a unit sprawled on the operating table. They were preparing to reprogram it for a whole new task. Several burns and dents on the metal exterior to its limbs indicated it had been through many fights before. Not to mention surviving deadly fires and even a few catastrophic explosions.</p><p>"Huh, so Eggman wants to use him in something other than killing Sonic," a technician said. "I thought the doctor forgot all about him. He's been deactivated for awhile now."</p><p>"Change of plans, I guess," another one remarked. "Though the report said the malfunction was pretty bad. Those Freedom Fighters did alot of damage to this thing, but luckily, armor plate and limb replacements are nearly complete." He then turned around to a droid who was monitoring the power transfer from a super generator. "Hey, hey, not too much power now! Keep it at 5 watts. We don't want to cause an overload to its CPU."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>As the technicians turned back to their duties, a small wire inside the computer terminals suddenly shorted out. A massive power flow began surging through the cables connected to the robot's head. Electrical sparks started spitting out of the generator.</p><p>"Damn it!" the lead technician cursed, before gesturing furiously with his hand. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"</p><p>Unaware to them, the visionary sensors to the damaged unit came to life. Red lighting filtered into its eyes as mere slits. Because of the power surge, this was enough to reactivate its old program.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>**THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC** **THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC**</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Slowly, it began to raise its clawed hands, and then bended its arms as if to test them. Its eyes fully lit now, it sat up slowly on the platform. A droid technician noticed this with alarm. </p><p>"Sir, the robot is activated!"</p><p>The lead technician whirled around, his eyes widening. "Wha--?"</p><p>Acting on its protocol in a dangerous situation, the droid lunged toward the stirring machine in an attempt to hold it down. It was a futile move, as it had its full power back; it grabbed hold of one of the droid tech's arms and viciously threw it off its body.</p><p>The droid went flying into the power terminals near the entrance with a hard impact, getting electrocuted in the process. More sparks shot out from the faulty generator, as a small fire soon appeared from the arcing current flow.</p><p>"I'll stop it!" the second tech said, and drew out a laser gun from his tool belt. He fired at the robot in hopes of disabling it.</p><p>But it swiftly leaped off the table, dodging the beam shots and did a swift somersault, landing behind them. The laser cannon on its chest/abdominal area revved to life and fired at them. The two techs' eyes widened in alarm, as the searing beam came right at them. But the revived robot didn't stop there.</p><p> </p><p>							*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>	"BWAAAHHAAAA, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Eggman cried, tears flying out of his eyes. He was standing on a weight machine, while a few droid assistants watched nearby. "I'm still at 402 pounds!!!"</p><p>	"I guess the Carbo Diet proved ineffective, sir," Droid 1 said.</p><p>	"Not to mention a month of vigorous exercises Dr.Smoochin prescribed," Droid 2 added.</p><p>	"Tell me something I don't know!" Eggman snapped, waddling off the machine and marching toward the Call Center Unit.</p><p>	"Well, sir," Droid 3 began cheerily, trotting beside the Doc. "You lost exactly 0.0003 % fat! Weeeeeeeeeee!! Isn't that something EXCITING to celebrate about??" </p><p>	Eggman froze for a moment, before whirling around.</p><p>	"Droids!" he yelled, pointing at Droid 3. "Get this malfunctioning pile of crap out of my sight!!"</p><p>	Just then, the comm on the Call Center controls beeped. After a few seconds, Orbot’s voice came through.</p><p>	"Master Eggman. Sorry to disturb you, but we got urgent news."</p><p>	"Go ahead," the Doc sighed, figuring his Spybot sources might have some vital information on the Freedom Fighters.</p><p>	"It appears Metal Sonic was accidentally reactivated before repairs could be completed." The screen then flipped on to the Call Center monitor, showing the appalling damage in the laboratory; a couple of paramedics were helping two injured animal technicians. "He's escaped from Maintenance Headquarters."</p><p>	"What?!" Eggman shouted. "Didn't the Guardniks try to stop him?!"</p><p>	"Affirmative, doctor. But he completely took out the 1st Guardnik Unit, and got past the Cobra Swatbots outside the facility." </p><p>	It took a few seconds for Eggman to swallow this in, before he angrily slammed a fist down on the dashboard. </p><p>	"DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG!!!" </p><p>	He paused, realizing he only reserved that line for the original Sonic. "D'oh! Okay listen! Arrange for a Super Swatbot team to go after him. The last thing I need is for some berserker bot turning over the island on itself!"</p><p>	"Yes, sir."</p><p>	"You know the orders. Incapacitate Metal Sonic, but DO NOT destroy him."</p><p>	"Yes, I'll relay the command to Teams 4 and 5. Do you wish to establish communication with Metal Sonic at Control Center 2?"</p><p>	"Yes, maybe I can talk some sense into that nut clunker! I'll be there in five minutes."</p><p>	"Yes, doctor. Orbot out."</p><p>	The TV monitor resumed its blank screen, and Eggman just stood there, still miffed over the unexpected disaster. He knew a Super Swatbot was powerful enough to take on Metal Sonic, and a team was even better. Hopefully, they would bring him back in one piece, and finish installing the new program in him. </p><p>	Though Eggman wondered how the accident happened. He was sure someone at Maintenance HQ had an explanation. Meanwhile, the droid assistants had been listening to the whole thing and were speaking in hushed tones.</p><p>	"Eggbots! Now I'm going to have to order new repairs on the robots he's destroyed," Eggman grumbled, as he stormed out of the room. "People don't know how rough I have it as a super genius!" </p><p> </p><p>				             *   *   *</p><p> </p><p>	Metal Sonic flew over the countryside dotted with green hills and sprawling pastures, having left the dark and twisted mecha city of Robotropolis. He heard a few rural citizens shout out in alarm below, as he soared past them at jet speed. They recognized him with new found shock, having gone through one of his terror rampages years before. </p><p>	But Metal had only one objective: kill that despicable imitator, Sonic. And this time, he would finish the job.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Metal Crasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sonic was trying in vain to get Tails to come out of the porta potty stall, but he still wouldn't budge. From the hour that passed, it looked like the fox had certainly dug his heels in.</p><p><em>Dammit frigginstubbornlittle-!</em> Sonic was frustrated, <em>If only it weren't for those terrible memories at West Side. Those stupid bullies sure did mess him up. He won't even come out for chili dogs!</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Sally and Bunnie were glaring at Knuckles, who still had his nose up. Sally wished Amy were here, then she could whip out that nifty hammer of hers and knock some sense into that hard-assed echidna.</p><p>Tails could use some sense-knocking himself. Though, Sally understood why he reacted badly to Knuckles's snide insult. It had triggered an unpleasant relapse in the foxling, dredging up painful memories of a younger Tails, alone and orphaned at a children's home in West Side Island.</p><p>It stirred up images of cruel, taunting kids making fun of him because of his twin tails. Such awful experiences could be traumatic, especially for someone so young.</p><p>"Alright Tails, if you're not comin' out, I'm just gonna pig out on all these chilidogs by myself! Nyaahh!" Sonic stuck his tongue out at the potty stall. "Your loss!"</p><p>Sally had an another idea though; she just hoped Tails would fall for it. "Wait! How about—" she leaned over, and whispered in Sonic's ear. "Sdhfhegdsxsj...and then...shehjedyfygehx..."</p><p>The chipmunk stepped back, turning to wink at Bunnie and Rouge.</p><p>"Hey, do you see that plane up there?" she asked loudly, feigning surprise.</p><p>Sonic joined in her little ruse. "Oh, that blue and yellow one?"</p><p>"Yeah, isn't that the Tornado 2?"</p><p>Bunnie caught on. "Well mah stars, it is!"</p><p>"What's it doing out here?" Sally asked.</p><p>"Yeah, and isn't that Old Man Owl in the pilot seat?" Sonic observed.</p><p>"Oh, that crazy ol' geezer that tried on your clothes and wore your underwear?" Rouge added loudly.</p><p>All three looked at Rouge quizzically, including Knuckles. Sonic was turning a beet red. The bat merely shrugged.</p><p>"Uhhh….yeah!" Sally continued on. "What's he doing flying it?"</p><p>Suddenly, the stall door bursted open with full force and Tails came running out. "What?! Where? Where?"</p><p>Unable to stop himself in time, he ran smack into Knuckles and bounced off the echidna's belly. Shaking his head, Tails sat up and searched frantically in the sky...but saw no Tornado 2 airplane.</p><p>He looked over at Sonic and the others, who were staring back at him with a mixture of mild amusement and relief.</p><p>Then he glanced up at Knuckles with wide, blue eyes. The echidna's own eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>"Hmpphh!" Knuckles folded his arms, looking away.</p><p>Tails' lower lip trembled. "BWAAAAAAAAHH!"</p><p>The bawling fox went dashing off into the bustling, cheery crowd.</p><p>"Tails, wait!" Sonic called. "Goddammit…"</p><p>The frustrated hedgehog ran after him, with Sally and Bunnie following closely behind. When Knuckles opened his eyes, he noticed Rouge was still standing there, looking unimpressed.</p><p>"You are such an idiot," she remarked, before flying off.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mighty stood to the side of the Mammoth Peach Stage, sipping a coke. He was casually observing the contestants that had gathered for the Sonic Look-Alike Contest. An interesting bunch, no doubt. There were tall hedgehogs, pudgy hedgehogs, mini hedgehogs; some had their spikes gelled to be sharp and angled like Sonic's. There was even a big, portly one that was painted blue.</p><p>Another who Mighty suspected wasn't even a hedgehog was wearing a Sonic mask. He was trying in vain to hide his lizard tail in some shorts. He guessed another one might be transgendered.</p><p>"Hey ya, pal," a gruff voice said, slapping Mighty hard on the back. Startled, he gasped and nearly choked on his coke. "This contest is gonna rock, don't ya think?"</p><p>"Um, yeah..." he stammered, turning to look up at Vector crocodile.</p><p>"How come you're not competing in it?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, Vec. You know I don't like being the ce-"</p><p>"Center of attention," Vector finished, rolling his eyes. "So you got a little stage fright. What about that time at the Mr. Mobian Championship? Or the Stop Steroids Abuse contest?"</p><p>"Those were for charity," Mighty replied. "And they were not easy to do, in front of 40,000 prying eyes. Besides, don't you think this contest is little, well, egotistical on Sonic's part?"</p><p>Vector laughed. "Hey, it was the South Islanders' idea to hold it, not his. He just goes along with it to make them happy."</p><p>Mighty balked at that. "He sure appeases his fans alot."</p><p>"That's what famous people do, Might."</p><p>Just then, the armadillo noticed a crowd had gathered nearby on a dance platform. A string of pineapple and starfish lights hung above all sides of it, with a disco ball floating overhead.</p><p>A familiar spunky bee was grooving in the center of the dancing people, as they cheered him on. Nearby some food vendors, a couple of girl bees were giggling and making eyes at him.</p><p>Vector was eying him, amused. "Hey, looks like Charmy's got the people spellbound again. Look at him move that fuzzy little booty!"</p><p>"Guess what tune he's dancing too?" a solemn voice spoke up.</p><p>Both Mighty and Vector leapt ten feet in the air.</p><p>"WAAAAHH! Espio, don't sneak up on us like that!" the crocodile snapped.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Mighty's ears picked up the familiar tune. "Oh, that one again. 'Happy Bee' by Kevin Macleod. It figures."</p><p>"Mama, there they are!"</p><p>The three Chaotix members turned to see an elated Cream with her pet Chao, and her mother Vanilla strolling up to them.</p><p>"Hey there, Cream and Cheese!" Vector waved. "Mrs. Rabbit."</p><p>"Why hello there," the maternal rabbit spoke warmly. Mighty and Espio greeted them as well.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Mighty then asked.</p><p>Vanilla beamed. "Oh, we're having so much fun. I almost feel like a kid again going on these rides with Cream here!"</p><p>The armadillo was genuinely glad to hear that. They needed this after going through so much recently with Imohan aliens. This festival had been a blessing indeed.</p><p>As they all caught up on the latest news around South Island, Charmy had jumped off the platform and still had an entourage of enthralled people following his lead. Now they were doing some wacky version of the Cha-Cha. But just then…</p><p>"Hey, watch out!" someone yelled.</p><p>BAM!</p><p>Something orange slammed into the little bee, and he went tumbling into a ball with two furry tails sticking out of it. It finally came to a rest several feet near a carousel ride. The ball separated into two halves, revealing a kid fox and a now unconscious Charmy.</p><p>"Ow…" the fox sat up, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>Mighty realized who it was. "Tails?"</p><p>"Tails!" Creamed exclaimed happily, running over and giving him a hug. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, h-hi Cream. Yeah…I think so…"</p><p>She smiled in relief, before glancing down at Charmy. "Uh, is he okay too?"</p><p>Tails followed her stare. "Charmy! Oh no, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Vector kneeled beside the passed out bee. "Aww, he'll be fine. You just sent him off to Dreamyland." He then turned to Tails with a wide, friendly smile. "Hey little man, long time no see! You're almost as fast as Sonic with the way you were sprinting."</p><p>"What happened?" Cream asked. "How come your eyes are all red?"</p><p>"Oh…uh….ummm, I got—allergies! Yeah, that's it! AAACHOOO!"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, I will make it all better!" Cream gave a quick chaste kiss to one of his puffy-lidded eyes.</p><p>"Chao!" Cheese added, and kissed the other eye.</p><p>Tails blushed in response. "Oh ah, thanks...?"</p><p>"Dear, what were you running from?" Vanilla inquired, concerned.</p><p>The foxling couldn't keep up the stoic façade any longer. Cream's mom had a way with getting people to open up, with her soothing, angelic voice and oh-so comforting presence. She made you feel like you could confess your darkest sin and she would not judge you for it…most of the time.</p><p>"Well…" he started, before heaving in a breath and blurting out, "Ididn'twantgoonarideewithKnucklesandhewasbeingreallymeantomeand calledmeasissytwotailedfreakandhehurtmyfeelingsandIsoIran!"</p><p>"Huh?" Everyone was confused at Tails's unintelligible jabber. All but Vanilla, who for some bizarre reason, understood it perfectly.</p><p>"Oh dear, how awful!" she wrapped her arms around the forlorn fox. "I'm so sorry that happened to you!"</p><p>Just then, Sonic, Sally and Bunnie arrived on the scene.</p><p>"Tails, there ya are, little bud!"</p><p>Sonic then noticed the others, his face lighting up. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?"</p><p>"Hey Sonic," the Chaotix greeted and politely bowing to Sally.</p><p>"Ahh, thanks, but no need for the bowing," the chipmunk said, waving it off. "With the way I dress and act, I might as well be a commoner."</p><p>"Ohmigod, it's him!" someone yelled.</p><p>"Awesome!"</p><p>All the Sonic impersonators and a crowd of people rushed over to the blue hedgehog, drowning him in a sea of nonstop adulation. Cell phones were already out recording or taking pictures; others were eagerly waving pens and a pad in their hands.</p><p>"Can I get your autograph?!"</p><p>"Selfie time!"</p><p>The others must have thought Mighty was one of the impersonators, because they (gladly) ignored him at the moment.</p><p>"Oh Mr. Mighty, are you competing in the Sonic Lookalike Contest?"</p><p>The armadillo turned to see the two raccoon kids from earlier gawking at him, ice cream cones in their pudgy little hands.</p><p>"Uhhh...no. Sorry."</p><p>Tipi cast her eyes down in disappointment. That's when Mighty felt another forceful slap to his back.</p><p>"Of course ya are bud!" Vector piped up.</p><p>"No, I'm not," the armadillo denied.</p><p>The crocodile leader leaned into his ear, whispering, "C'mon Might, do it for the kids. I heard all funds from the contest are going to charity."</p><p>"Nice try, Vector, but you're <em>not</em> getting me into it."</p><p>The crocodile sighed in exaggerated defeat. "Very well, bud." With that, he whirled around to the crowd and hollered out, "Hey everyone, it looks like Mighty here is going to join the contest!"</p><p>"Yay!" Tipi and Pom cheered.</p><p>"What?" Mighty exclaimed, "No I'm not—"</p><p>"Freedom Fighters! Everyone! Let's all give him a hoot around!" Vector then jutted a fist out in victory. "Woot! Woot! Come on everyone!"</p><p>The people who were Freedom Fighters and a portion of the crowd joined in the gregarious chanting.</p><p>Bunnie approached the armadillo, grabbing both his hands. "Mighty sugah, good luck! I hope yah win something up there!"</p><p>"But Bunnie, I'm not in the con—"</p><p>"Oh don't be so modest, Might," Vector briskly cut in. "You're doing it for charity. And for the little tykes, after all." He pointed to Tipi and Pom, who were grinning from ear to ear with excitement.</p><p>"Mr. Mighty, can I buy you a Sonic ice cream bar after the contest?" Pom asked.</p><p>"I want to buy him a HUGE Pepsi!" Tipi proclaimed.</p><p>"Um, well…"</p><p>Then Amy came running up to him. "I see you changed your mind! Alright!"</p><p>"The Sonic Look Alike Judging competition will begin in ten minutes! Will all the contestants please go to the backstage?" the announcer said over the speaker. "Repeat, will all contestants please go to the backstage. Be sure to have your name card with you."</p><p>"Well c'mon, you guys. Let's go!" Amy scampered back to the Mammoth Peach Stage.</p><p>"Waita minute Amy, I'm not compe—waaahhh!" Mighty was yanked hard along by Vector.</p><p>"Atta boy, Mighty, I knew you wouldn't let us down," Vector congratulated.</p><p>"You're definitely gonna win something out of this contest!" a duck citizen chimed in, flanking Mighty's other side. "I'm voting for you!"</p><p>Mighty turned to Vector, whispering through gritted teeth, "You're doing this on purpose!"</p><p>The sprite crocodile smiled, a devious chuckle escaping out of his large, toothy maw.</p><p>"Okay, fine! But after this, I'm soooo gonna give you the nastiest slug."</p><p>Espio just shook his head, before scooping Charmy off the ground and scurrying along after them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor took seats in the middle of the crowd pit area, next to the other Freedom Fighters. Of course, Dulcy The Dragon had been too large to sit with them, so she took a backseat behind the crowd.</p><p>Even Old Man Owl had showed up. He was sitting next to Tails, trying to cheer him up with a little sock puppet show on both his feathered hands. A few more seats down, Sally could see the heads of the Chaotix gang. She had already explained to them that Knuckles may be late to the contest…or not show up at all.</p><p>"Knuckles betta get heah fast, or he will mees out ohn ze fun!" Antoine said.</p><p>"Uh Antoine, he may not be here in time," Bunnie replied. "Let me explain."</p><p>After a few minutes of Bunnie's recap of the Knuckles-Tails incident, Antoine jumped out of his seat.</p><p>"QUOI?! Why zat hothead echidna, zat—zat-comment osent-il dire quelque chose comme ça! Je lui botterai le cul quand je le verrai! "</p><p>People were staring at Antoine rattling off in French. Sally, Rotor and Bunnie grew mortified, knowing that he was drawing unwanted attention and making a fool of himself. After a few moments, Antoine stopped abruptly, looking at all the baffled people around him. He just grinned helplessly, before quickly sitting back down. Annoyed, Bunnie smacked him.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Sonic Look Alike Contest!" a skunk announcer's jovial voice boomed over the speakers. "If anyone needs to use the potty, last minute pigging out, do it now, because we're about to present the 3rd annual contest that impersonates one of South Island's beloved heroes...Sonic The Hedgehog!"</p><p>Sonic stood on stage, waving to the crowd in that usual air of brash confidence. He would also be the one who gave out the prizes to the winners. Everyone wildly cheered, especially the people from Knothole Village and Mobotropolis.</p><p>Owl jumped up from his seat, waving two flags; each one had a picture of Sonic, but his eyes were lopsided and it looked like a 3-year old had drew it. "Yay, Yay, go Sonic! Go Sonic!"</p><p>"Um, Owl, he's over there," Tails pointed out.</p><p>The senile bird was cheering at a large Sonic head balloon off to the right of the stage.</p><p>"Huh? Where?"</p><p>"Right there, at the center of the stage."</p><p>"Eh? Are you sure that's him?"</p><p>Tails let out a hopeless sigh, before trying again with Owl.</p><p>And so, the show proceeded to start with the first contestant. The audience would be the ones to vote who among them closely resembled the blue hero. Some of them made the audience cheer, some made them boo, and some made them laugh out loud.</p><p>Finally, all the contestants lined up as it was time to announce the winners.</p><p>"Alrighty, listen up everyone!" the announcer bellowed. "You voted for them, now here they are! The First Place winner goes toooo..." the drums began rolling, "...Mighty Armadillo of Angel Island!"</p><p>Mighty tugged at his collar, feeling no doubt anxious. <em>Oh well, might as well get this over with...</em></p><p>Walking away from the other Sonic impersonators, the nervous and shy armadillo stepped in the stage area designated first place; he could feel everyone's eyes boring into him as the crowd gleefully yelled and applauded. The Chaotix were especially loud – well Vector and Charmy that was; Espio was merely quiet, but nonetheless managed a wan smile towards his friend.</p><p>"And the second place goes to….Isleton of North Island!"</p><p>A bluish-purple hedgehog stepped onto the stage a few feet away from Mighty. The armadillo admitted he resembled Sonic a bit, except he was several inches taller and his nose was a tad shorter, with longer cheekbones; he looked like he could be more Sonic's brother than anything else.</p><p>"And finally, the Third Place winner is..."</p><p>All of a sudden, a familiar robotic hedgehog swooped down from above and landed beside the second place winner.</p><p>"Metal Sonic!" the announcer happily presented, before doing a double take. "Wait—Metal Sonic?!"</p><p>Sonic's eyes bugged out. "What?!"</p><p>The audience gasped in shock.</p><p>Mighty and the other Sonic impersonators just stood there, stunned at the dreaded newcomer.</p><p>"Uh...you're competing too?" was all Mighty could ask.</p><p>Metal Sonic then turned to Isleton, and lashed out, grabbing him by the neck. "Ack!"</p><p>"It's Metal Sonic! RUUUUNNN!" someone hollered, and that sent the crowd into a wild frenzy.</p><p>People began running and screaming in terror; even the contestants started leaping off the stage, desperate to get away from Eggman's dangerous creation.</p><p>"Let—me go!" Isleton choked out, involuntarily bringing his hands up to pry at Metal's own steely ones.</p><p>Mighty felt his fight-or-flight response kick in, and he reacted the only way he knew how. Raising a fist, he drove it right into the side of the robot's head.</p><p>"Let him go!" he yelled angrily, despite feeling a familiar inkling of fear. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with this mecha abomination.</p><p>The blow was enough to make Metal stagger, but he still wouldn't release the one he thought was Sonic. Unknown to Mighty and the others, the robot's data scanning sensors were damaged, so he couldn't distinctly tell who was Sonic – some of the impersonators were registering as close to or near the image of the blue hedgehog.</p><p>Mighty proceeded to pound at him again with all his indomitable strength. This time, it was enough for Metal to release the hedgehog and go flying into backend of the stage.</p><p>Mighty rushed over to the second-place contestant. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Isleton managed to prop himself up, coughing to get some air back in his lungs. "Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks, man."</p><p>Sonic rushed up both of them, turning a guarded eye to the area of where his robotic counterpart landed.</p><p>"Great, a real party crasher if I ever saw one," he said grimly.</p><p>Mighty turned to Sonic, alarmed. "I thought he was destroyed!"</p><p>"Me too," Sonic agreed. "Never thought Eggman would send him back that fast to take another shot at me."</p><p>"Or me," Isleton added, now rubbing his bruised neck. "Oww, he nearly broke my larynx.."</p><p>Sonic was now in a fighting stance, ready to take on his old foe. "You guys get to safety! I'll deal with this very unwelcomed ol' rust bucket here."</p><p>Mighty nodded and helped Isleton off the platform, as the he heard the unmistakable sound of a rocket thruster revving up from the building's backend. As much as he wanted to help Sonic, he had to make sure atleast none of the other people here were hurt; that included a fellow contestant.</p><p>Metal Sonic came blasting out of the stage end, his red eyes glowing with impetuous rage. Spotting his intended target, he came barreling right at Sonic.</p><p>Sonic dodged the oncoming attack in time, before Metal put an abrupt brake to his thruster in midair, turning back to face the elusive hedgehog.</p><p>His titanium body started crackling with lightening, as he took aim at Sonic again. The blue hedgehog narrowly missed a clawed swipe to his backside, but not before getting his tail roasted from an electrical shock shooting out from Metal's hand.</p><p>Sonic landed on the ground near the empty spectator seats, rubbing his singed tail and feeling a stinging pain.</p><p>"Yeah, good to see you again, pal," he said sarcastically.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were watching helplessly as their enemy kept at it with Sonic.</p><p>"He's after Sonic!" Bunnie exclaimed.</p><p>"Great! Fahrst ze stupeed Knuckles peecks on Tails, now stupeed Metal Sohnic ru-eens whole festeevol!" Antoine cursed.</p><p>"Well, we're not gonna stand here and watch him kill Sonic," Vector spoke up audaciously. "Chaotix, Freedom Fighters, let's go get him!" He paused. "But not you, Charmy. You're too young for this Metal stuff. No kids allowed."</p><p>Charmy was sad. "Ah, man..."</p><p>"Okay, let's go after him!"</p><p>"Wait!" Rotor protested. "What if modifications were made to him? For all we know, Eggman could have upgraded him to be more dangerous! We need a plan."</p><p>"But do we have the time?" Bunnie asked, worried.</p><p>Sally thought a moment. "What we have to do is create some type of diversion; enough to buy us time to figure out how to disable that metal monster." She slammed a fist down in the other palm of her hand. "Okay everyone, we've got to distract Metal Sonic!"</p><p>"How about me?" Dulcy volunteered.</p><p>The chipmunk princess looked up to her towering companion, concerned. "Thanks for the altruism, Dulcy, but Metal is just too dangerous."</p><p>"Dangerous or not, Sal, you've seen what I can handle," the dragon countered. "Swatbots? Check. Fleet ships? Check. Nasty Egg-Pawns? Check."</p><p>Sally sighed. "Alright, alright. Just be careful, please! A metal ball full of saw blades coming at you is no joke!"</p><p>Dulcy nodded with a wink. "One order of fire and ice, coming up."</p><p>Meanwhile, the whole festival had become a chaotic zone. People were scattering everywhere like an ant colony under panic, rashly piling into their vehicles and driving away. Children were crying and screaming, some even getting separated from their parents in all the ensuing mayhem.</p><p>Some were still stuck on the rides, though a few people under calm conditions were helping them get off. As the rest of the festival goers were dispersing from the fair grounds, about five armed security guards were racing towards the bout where Metal Sonic was having it out with Sonic.</p><p>They aimed their laser glocks at the rampaging robot, not even bothering to warn him first about stopping his violent actions. They knew well who he was and what he had done last time to this island.</p><p>"Okay, take aim! Ready? Fire!"</p><p>The lead guard gave the signal, and the group let out a barrage of riveting laser fire towards the assailant in the air. Despite getting shot at, Metal continued going after Sonic, barely paying attention to the guards' attacks.</p><p>If he was hit by their shots, they made only but a small dent in his armor. Despite being ignored, the guards were relentless and wouldn't let up. The group chased after him, persistently firing away, but being careful not to hit Sonic as well.</p><p>Eventually, this became an irritating distraction for Metal Sonic. Throwing the guards an evil glare, the laser cannon on his chest/abdominal area began flaring to life.</p><p>"Get out of the way!" Sonic shouted.</p><p>The cannon fired, as the vulnerable guards were barely able to jump out of harm's way. The energy beam struck a roller coaster ride, causing part of the steel structure to come tumbling down. As he was about to shoot another one at them, a blaze of scorching flames came out of nowhere and engulfed the robot.</p><p>Sonic turned to see Dulcy spitting out the torrent of fire; relief washed over him at her perfect timing. The flames around Metal Sonic dissipated as soon as he activated his force shield.</p><p>"Run Sonic!" Dulcy shouted.</p><p>"We got your back, man!" Vector added.</p><p>Just then, a bright red laser soared through the air, hitting Metal Sonic from behind. The shot caused him to nearly lose balance, as he stumbled forward in the air before catching himself.</p><p>Eggman's Swatbot Team had arrived on the scene in two small fleet ships. One by one, they all assembled out of the hovering crafts, being supported in the air by aerodynamic thrusters on each of their backs. The Chaotix and the Freedom Fighters all looked on in astonishment.</p><p>"Why did Eggman's henchmen shoot at Metal Sonic?" Sally asked in confusion.</p><p>A moment later, a distinguished Swatbot flew forward. The princess guessed it was the leader, as it bore more rugged markings on its armor, and was light gray in color instead of the standard midnight blue.</p><p>It hovered about ten feet above Metal Sonic; it's chest area then opened to reveal a TV monitor with a snowy screen. After a few seconds, the screen flipped to reveal Eggman's stern face.</p><p>"Metal Sonic!" the doctor barked. "Cease all attacks at once! You'll return with the Swatbots to the fortress! Do you hear me?!"</p><p>The robot didn't seem to react to the terse command.</p><p>"Metal, do you hear me?" Eggman repeated. "Surrender now, by order of your Master and his glorious, mechanized, terrorizing, scrumdiddlyumptious, awesome, politically incorrect—"</p><p>Sonic rolled his eyes. <em>Here we go again with the shameless self-promoting...</em></p><p>"- corrupted, sexy, famous, featured on Popular Electronics magazine, paradisiacal, envy of all empires, increeeedible….EGGMAN EMPIRE!"</p><p>After Eggman finished his pointless bragging, everyone expected Metal to obey the command. Did the looney doctor change his mind about attacking the festival?</p><p>But they all got another surprise when Metal teleported behind the Swatbot leader instead, grabbing him in a choke hold. The same electrical lightening from Metal's earlier attack started generating all over his body; it was paralyzing the Swatbot in place.</p><p>"Gah! What are you doing?!" Eggman on the monitor shouted, as Metal was wrestling the laser arm gun on the Swatbot. "Metal, stop at once! STOP! I order you-"</p><p>Eggman's heated voice was cut short when Metal Sonic aimed the gun inwards and shot out the monitor. As if for good measure, he shot the Swatbot several times again and then brusquely kicked it out of the air. Its damaged body fell below towards the ground.</p><p>"Fire!" another Swatbot ordered, and the team began shooting at the renegade robot. Metal rapidly dodged all their shots, and re-activated his force shield. Though malfunctioning, the shield was still operating at 98% capacity.</p><p>He weaved in and around their attacks like a buzzing insect, the laser beams bouncing off his protective barrier. Some of them that missed him hit some recreational rides instead; other shots tore through the abandoned food and games vendors.</p><p>In an instant, he micro-teleported out of their aiming range and right behind them. As one of the Swatbots detected his signature read-out and turned to attack, Metal swiftly elbowed the machine in the head; it was enough to bust out the protective area that housed the singular red camera eye.</p><p>Disoriented from the powerful blow, the Swatbot was then kicked hard in its left side. As another Swatbot shot at Metal, he used the first one he disabled as a shield. The laser beams hit the humanoid machine, heavily damaging it upon impact.</p><p>Another Swatbot, this time with a custom clamp as both arms, suddenly caught hold of Metal from behind; the robot hedgehog struggled in its vice-like grip, now trapped. But one glance at Sonic on the ground, and his eyes flared that livid bright red again.</p><p>Almost immediately, the lightening charge was activated again all over Metal's body. As a result, the Swatbot was stunned by the electrocution, as its captive then slipped effortlessly out its grip; all the while, Metal continued to dodge a few more laser shots thrown at him.</p><p>He grabbed the immobile machine by the leg, swinging it several times around and then throwing it unceremoniously into the other group of Swatbots.</p><p>"I can't believe this!" Rotor exclaimed. "Metal Sonic actually disobeyed Eggman?"</p><p>"That's it! Eggman didn't send him here!" Sally deduced. "He somehow came on his own. He could be malfunctioning."</p><p>"Yeah," Bunnie agreed. "It seems he's so hell bent on destroying Sonic that he won't even listen to Eggman anymore."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The doctor gaped at the snowy screen on the control dashboard that Metal Sonic shot out just moments ago. A few Swatbots and Guardniks stood by his side, while the little assistant droids looked on in appalling dismay.</p><p>"That sonofabitch!" Eggman yelled. "How dare he disobey me! His creator!"</p><p>"Activating secondary cameras on surveillance droids," one of the Swatbots said, as he punched several flat buttons on another control panel.</p><p>"Shall we maintain orders to bring him back here, intact, sir?" another Swatbot commander asked.</p><p>But Eggman was still fuming, staring daggers at the screen. "Get me a Sneakers bar."</p><p>"But sir, you're still on that strict diet—" Droid 2 protested.</p><p>"A Sneakers bar. NOW!"</p><p>The little droid jumped back, squeaking, before running out the exit. A few minutes later, it returned with the candy bar and deposited it into the doctor's outreached hand.</p><p>Eggman teared it open and savagely bit into it, while thinking up all sorts of nasty ways he would punish Metal Sonic.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tails and Old Man Owl were hiding underneath a recreational ride. They were witnessing the unbelievable melee in the air between Metal Sonic and the Swatbots.</p><p>"Oh Tails, why has Sonic gone crazy?" the owl lamented, before perking up, "On second thought, look at him go with Eggman's robots! I need some popcorn and a coke! YAY! GET'EM SONIC! GET'EM!""</p><p>"Owl, shhhhhhh!" Tails whispered. "He might hear us!"</p><p>"Why? He's kicking the bad guys' butt—"</p><p>"That's <em>not</em> Sonic!"</p><p>Somehow, the little fox had to sneak out of there and get to the Tornado X in the parking lot. He was originally going to demonstrate it at the Science and Tech Fair going on inside one of the fair ground buildings, but didn't think he'd use it in combat anytime soon. Either way, he had to help Sonic in fighting back against one of their worst enemies.</p><p>Just then, Amy raced past them, a look of fear etched on her face.</p><p>"Amy?"</p><p>After helping several children to safety out of the festival area, the pink hedgehog had thought of getting somewhere safe. She was no match for a super strong robot; not only that, she was still suffering from residual traumatic memories of that metallic terror on Little Planet.</p><p>Even though that was over five years ago, she occasionally had nightmares about it. She just hoped the other Freedom Fighters, Cream and her family were okay. No doubt, she knew some of them were willing to engage in fighting Metal Sonic for the sake of everyone's lives.</p><p>"Hey Amy!"</p><p>The pink hedgehog paused at the familiar, sultry voice. She turned, looking up to see Rouge floating above her.</p><p>"Oh, Rouge.."</p><p>"You gonna join the other Freedom Fighters? That hammer of yours could come in handy."</p><p>Amy hesitated, before looking down. "I c-can't..."</p><p>Rouge frowned. "What's the matter?"</p><p>Amy sighed. "I think I better stay out of it. I could get hurt and all. Metal is so dangerous…"</p><p>Rouge was silent for a moment, before nodding. "You're right. Metal Sonic is not like any of the usual run-of-the mill robots we've dealt with before. Well then, you better to get to safety. This is no place for a kid like you to be here anyway."</p><p>Somehow, the last part stung the pink hedgehog a little bit. At her age, she was already use to smashing apart robot enemies…</p><p>The bat continued flying onwards, before halting in midair. "Buuut, if you change your mind, you know where to find me…" she jabbed a thumb towards the fight, smirking.</p><p>With that, the GUN agent flew off, determined in contributing her part to stop Metal Sonic. Amy just stood there, wondering if she was doing the right thing in staying out of a potentially fatal fight. One that could cost her her life. It was at that moment, a voice from within slowly bubbled to the surface.</p><p>
  <em>Sonic…Sonic is in danger…</em>
</p><p>"But he can handle Metal Sonic all by himself, right?"</p><p>
  <em>Please…go help him…Metal is going to kill him…</em>
</p><p>"But the Freedom Fighters are helping him…the Chaotix….Sonic'll be okay…."</p><p>
  <em>But your friends are also in danger….gather your courage…</em>
</p><p>"But I can't! I'm-scared! Metal…he might—he might kill me!"</p><p>
  <em>He might. Or…he might not. Listen to your heart…please, help them…</em>
</p><p>Brows furrowed together, she was lost in an inner struggle. In the end, her heart won out. Somehow, when she was full fear or hopelessness, it always knew what to do. Amy knew she had to try, no matter the consequences…for Sonic, for her friends. She opened her eyes, resolute.</p><p>"Okay, Metal. Get ready to meet your worst nightmare…" she reached behind to pull out her trusty weapon, swiping it in dramatic fashion, "THE PIKO PIKO HAMMER!"</p><p>A bird then flew by and dropped a plop of doodoo on it.</p><p>"Huh? Ewww!" Amy glared up at the bird. "Hey! You stupid bird! The bathrooms are over there!"</p><p>She pointed to some public restrooms meant only for anthropomorphic animals and humanoids.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After helping the Sonic contestant to a group of paramedics that arrived on the scene, Mighty scrambled out of the parking lot area, back towards the perilous battle. From a distance, he saw Metal fighting the Swatbots. One roundhouse kick sent an unlucky one crashing into a ferris wheel and knocking the entire ride down.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Mighty said out loud. "Why is Metal fighting back against them?"</p><p>Whatever the baffling reason, he had to help out Sonic and his friends. As he entered the demolished area of the fair grounds, he came across a crowd of people watching the dangerous spectacle.</p><p>"One hundred dollars says Metal's head will be paraded around town on a pike!" a woodpecker was saying.</p><p>A badger snorted. "Oh yeah? One hundred and fifty - Sonic and his friends get skewered by the hedgehog Terminator!"</p><p>The two were joined in by other rowdy voices, all waving wads of cash in their hands.</p><p>Mighty was flabbergasted. "Hey, what are you guys doing?!"</p><p>The group turned to his distressed voice.</p><p>"Oh, hi there! We're making bets on the battle," the badger replied, grinning.</p><p>"You wanna join?" a female toad offered gleefully.</p><p>Mighty was exasperated. "Everyone, don't you see what's happening? If you don't get to safety fast, you might get hurt! Metal Sonic is tearing up the place!"</p><p>The woodpecker shrugged. "We're thrill seekers. We live for dan-chgaaa!"</p><p>"By the way, congratulations on winning first place!" the badger added, coming up to Mighty and slapping him on the shoulder. "Are you sure you're not related to Sonic? You do look alot like him in the face. Any chance you're half hedgehog?"</p><p>"What? No! I'm a full-blooded armadillo."</p><p>"Whatever you say, champ. How 'bout I buy you a beer?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't drink…"</p><p>"Some chili cheese fries?"</p><p>Mighy sighed. What was it with everyone on this island wanting to treat him to food and drinks?</p><p>"Well, if we survive this disaster with Metal Sonic…" he said dismally.</p><p>"I say a hundred seventy five that Metal will lose!" one of the spectators piped up. "Sonic always gives him an ass whip!"</p><p>"Two hundred! Sonic's in the hospital with a full body cast before sundown!"</p><p>"More like the hospital morgue."</p><p>As they continued arguing and placing bets, Mighty couldn't believe his ears how some of them would side with Metal Sonic over achieving victory. He slowly tip-toed away from the crazed bunch, still set on helping out his friends.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, Metal… add another one to your shit list, because I'm not going anywhere until you're defeated!</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protect Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As Mighty neared closer to the battle, he was relieved to see that atleast Sonic wasn't caught in the fray with Metal Sonic and the Swatbots. But it was looking bad. Eggman's other minions were gradually losing against the raging robot, as one by one, he was effortlessly disabling all of them.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez, did Eggman send his cheapest robots out to fight him? He's nailing their asses to the wall!</em>
</p><p>Well, as incompetent as those Swatbots were, there was enough adrenaline in Mighty to show that rancorous robot a thing or two. That small twinge of fear still nagged at him, given the memory of fighting Metal the last time on Carnival Island.</p><p>He was the most dangerous opponent Mighty had ever faced; even the Imohan aliens and previous enemies didn't come close to how menacing the machine Sonic-copy was. Even without a special power boost from a Chaos Emerald.</p><p>As he was nearing the beach area, the security guards were retreating, and ran past him.</p><p>"So boss, what's the plan?" one of the guards was asking.</p><p>"Let the South Island Army handle it," the lead guard answered. "Bigger weapons, bigger balls."</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" another guard remarked.</p><p>Mighty just snorted, as he continued trekking onward. After a few days, he decided that he needed a break from social interaction when all this was over…</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Metal Sonic had continued his relentless pursuit in taking down his organic counterpart. After dispatching the Swatbots, he had turned his bloodthirsty attention back to Sonic. This time, the blue speedster decided to engage him in a little brawl play.</p><p>Sonic quickly rolled into a jumping spin dash, and went straight towards Metal at <em>Match 3</em> speed. Metal swiftly brought his hands up, deflecting the accelerating blow.</p><p>Sonic was trying to push harder, hoping that the robot hadn't been modified to be stronger than when they last fought.</p><p>Unlike Metal, Sonic's own energy was draining a bit more faster maintaining the homing attack. Before long though, the robotic hedgehog slipped to the side, letting Sonic go crashing towards a couple of beach rocks.</p><p>Just in the nick of time, Sonic uncurled from his spiky ball and broke the speed momentum, landing sprightly on the sand. Metal's crimson eye slits narrowed, as he powered up his rockets and shot right at Sonic again like a missile launch.</p><p>Both clashed in the sand, trading blows with each other. Sonic was doing his best to dodge Metal's jabs, going on the defensive as the robot forced him back.</p><p>Nearby, Dulcy was getting ready to heave another whiff, but this time it was ice.</p><p>"Sonic, get out of the way!" Bunnie yelled. "Dulcy's gonna give him another puff!"</p><p>"Right!" Sonic jumped out of range, as the dragon shot out a twin stream of ice from her nostrils, covering Metal Sonic and freezing him in place.</p><p>Dulcy caught her breath, before calling out, "Hurry Sonic! Get away!"</p><p>Unfortunately, Metal had an external thermal system installed during his unfinished repair phase. Before long, he managed to heat up the ice, breaking out of it with little resistance. His attention was now on Dulcy, and as everyone watched in horror, his chest cannon was opening up again.</p><p>Sonic knew all too well the devastating damage it could do. "Look out, Dulcy!"</p><p>The dragon was heaving a breath full to fling another icy attack at Metal. But it was too late, as the laser cannon shot out a beam, and struck Dulcy on the left side.</p><p>"Aww!" she cried out in pain, staggering back.</p><p>"Metal, stop! It's me you want, remember?" Sonic shouted.</p><p>His indignant words fell on deaf ears, as Metal's laser weapon lit up to take another shot at the dragon. Seeing this, Espio ran forward and twirling in the air, hurled a series of shuriken stars at the robot.</p><p>They all struck Metal's body with precision, one of them widening the crack more on the side of his left eye. Blue sparks were flying out of several areas where the weapons had embedded themselves, indicating Espio's ancillary attack had done some internal damage.</p><p>That's when Dulcy let out her breath, again covering Metal in ice; how long she would be able to keep this up she didn't know.</p><p>"Thanks Espio!" the dragon called.</p><p>The normally stoic chameleon gave a warm smile and a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic's body fell out of the sky and hit the sand. But a few seconds later, he broke out of his glacial prison again.</p><p>Espio immediately got in a fighting stance.</p><p>"Wayda go, guys!" Sonic cheered.</p><p>"Sonic, will yah run already?" Bunnie shot back adamantly.</p><p>"What, and let you guys have all the fun with Metal? Pshhh!"</p><p>Metal stood up, his eyes flickering from another malfunction, while his core system was still intact, managing to analyze both Dulcy and Espio. From his memory banks, he recognized that they were the same life forms he had tussled with before. Now, they were preventing him from eliminating his intended target.</p><p>Previously, a primary subroutine had always been to incapacitate any interference with a beating heart, but not necessarily kill the lifeform. But with a constant flow of said interference on all sides, the robot's <em>branch</em> portion of its instructions now kicked in: destroy any and all obstacles that stood in the way of his sinister purpose.</p><p>He decided to go after the purple ninja. Espio was prepared to defend himself as the seething Metal was closing in. He shut his eyes in concentration, asking the powers of nature – the universe - the supernatural – to anticipate his enemy's next move.</p><p>"That it!" Espio's eyes shot open, and immediately, he moved out of the way as Metal teleported behind him in a sneak attack.</p><p>Stunned for a moment at not seeing his target's back, Metal was slammed to the ground when the agile chameleon dropped from above. He then brought a clasped pair of fists down on the robot's back.</p><p>Espio had smashed through Eggman's mecha minions before, but Metal was one tough sonofabitch to break through; he barely made a bit of significant damage to the machine's external hull and vision sensors.</p><p>
  <em>Where is Mighty? Maybe could he deal a harder blow to this insufferable machine here…</em>
</p><p>As Metal was getting up to attack, the chameleon quickly acted on reflex, thanks to years of disciplined, metaphysical training; he delivered a roundhouse kick, sending Metal skidding a hundred feet across the sand.</p><p>"Ahhh, save some for me, Espio!" Sonic called.</p><p>The chameleon smiled awkwardly, while keeping a guarded eye on Metal Sonic. He couldn't believe how the blue hero was treating this like a game.</p><p>"Sonic, don't you realize you're in danger from dying by Metal's hand?" Espio reminded him.</p><p>In response, he got a helpless shrug from the hedgehog. "The story of my life."</p><p>Just then, Metal Sonic jumped up and curled into chainsaw ball. He flew in a high-velocity traction towards the chameleon, but once again, the latter's fast reflexes came through. Espio dodged the attack, leaving image echoes in the wake of his lithe movements.</p><p>Sonic had to admit the Chaotix had improved on their speed abilities since he last saw them. Metal didn't stop from uncurling into the razor-sharp ball though, as he started burrowing underneath the sand.</p><p>"What the—" Espio was taken aback this time. He couldn't sense Metal now, who had disappeared underground.</p><p>He got his terrifying answer when a cold, metallic hand shot up from the sand, grabbing one of his legs.</p><p>"Espio!" both Sonic and Vector yelled.</p><p>The chameleon turned to stab Metal's hand with a kunai blade, as the rest of the robot emerged pithily from the ground. But Metal was much faster, as he hurled Espio into the side of nearby cliff adjacent to the shoreline. The ninja struck it hard, carving out an indent into its limestone structure.</p><p>He then fell to the ground in a motionless heap.</p><p>"No! Espio!" Vector frantically ran over to his friend.</p><p>Infuriated by what had happened, Dulcy heaved in another breath, this time choosing to charge straight at the robot in close range.</p><p>Sonic took the moment to speed towards Metal as well, rolling into a cutting ball. He would not let that malevolent machine hurt his friend!</p><p>Too late. Metal flew upwards in a flash, before Sonic had his chance of bulldozing into his fleeting enemy. Dulcy let out another blow of ice particles, but already familiar with this attack, Metal dodged it by a split second.</p><p>Suddenly, Dulcy was struck in the gut area with another laser beam. The dragon doubled over now in excruciating agony, grabbing the side of her bleeding abdomen.</p><p>Metal flew closer, this time preparing to shoot above her temple area. Sonic was appalled; at this point, the robot was beyond all reason and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone other than him.</p><p>"Dulcy!" Sally cried. "Move!"</p><p>But before Metal could take his chance, a blur of white and pink flew up from behind him; a glimmering fashion pump kicked him <em>hard</em> in the head. The sudden blow was enough to stun him. As he turned around to face the culprit, he got a full Piko Piko Hammer in the face.</p><p>"Good one, Amy!" Rouge complimented.</p><p>She quickly kicked Metal again to distract him, before turning to the pink hedgehog on her back. "Quick, aim for his laser cannon!"</p><p>Nervous as she was, Amy complied. The bat flew a bit forward for her to get a better aim.</p><p>"YAAHH!" Amy yelled, swinging with all her might.</p><p>The sturdy hammer came in contact with the laser cannon, managing to smash in its cylindrical beam director; a small shower of white sparks spewed out of its apparatus.</p><p>"Again!" Rouge repeated. "Don't worry about him, just concentrate!"</p><p>"Okay," Amy replied, holding on tight to the spy agent. She brought the hammer down, hoping this time the lethal weapon on the robotic hedgehog couldn't be used. </p><p>"Hang on tight Pinkie, this is one of my favorite moves!" Rouge warned.</p><p>"Whoa!" Amy squealed, as the bat performed a forward flip above the robot, and ending it with a downwards kick to his upper back.</p><p>The gravity-induced blow sent Metal plummeting towards the beach.</p><p>"Oooh, my back!" Rouge groaned, trying to steady her balance. "I think you're a little heavy; I'm going to fly down and get your weight off…"</p><p>Meanwhile, before he could go crashing into the sand dunes, Metal braked his thrusters in time and successfully broke the fall. Kneeling up, the robot glanced in rage at his damaged laser cannon.</p><p>That's it. If none of these intrusive beings was backing down, he would patiently neutralize each and every one.</p><p>Metal then raised his hands, licks of lightening crackling over each clawed tip. He was going to use his next best weapon, by shooting an array of electrical arcing current straight at both Rouge and Amy. 

</p><p>Sonic rarely ever saw this attack being used. Then again, the mad machine was unpredictable, so who knows when and what kinds of precarious attacks Metal would utilize.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, he's going to electrocute them!</em>
</p><p>Rouge was about to push Amy out of the way, when a blur of red slammed into Metal Sonic, tackling him to the ground. Both the robot and the familiar animal went rolling in the sand, as they all realized who it was.</p><p>"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.</p><p>The plucky echidna had Metal pinned against the sand. "Oh no you don't, tin can!"</p><p>He started raining punches down on the robot, solely aimed in doing as much damage as his heavy fists could convey. He wouldn't give this mechanical monster a chance to hurt his friends.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic, hang in there! I'm coming!</em>
</p><p>Tails felt his heart racing as he steered the X Tornado (in its Cyclone walker mode) across the fair grounds; he first had led Owl to safety, in the care of several police and fire fighters that had arrived to tend to the shaken festival goers.</p><p>Everything was in total disarray, with recreation rides, tents, booths and food vendors either damaged or burning up in flames by the laser attacks.</p><p>He was surprised to see Swatbots lying on the ground or hanging off from several rides, put out of commission by none other than the devil robot himself.</p><p>SPLAT!</p><p>Tails was startled when something smacked into his windshield.</p><p>"What the-Charmy?"</p><p>Bringing the cruiser to a halt, Tails opened a portion of the window and stuck his head out. Peeling himself off the glass, the bee shook his head.</p><p>His honey-colored eyes lit up when he recognized the fox. "Tails!"</p><p>"Hey there! What's going on?" the fox asked, indicating the battle.</p><p>"Well…" Charmy pouted, still sore over Vector excluding him from helping out to fight their mecha nemesis. The crocodile had ordered the little bee to get his fuzzy butt somewhere safe.</p><p>
  <em>Just because I'm a kid! Hah!</em>
</p><p>But then another idea cumulated within his mind – one born of a sneaky, scheming nature. He slowly grinned inwardly, as Tails was none the wiser.</p><p>"Oh! Ah…the guys sent me over to uh-"</p><p>The foxling was eyeing him expectedly.</p><p>"-uh…to help you! That Metal Sonic is really kicking your friend's butt, so they're going to distract him! They said you'd be driving around in this big, bulky thingamajig!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>The bee nodded eagerly.</p><p>"Well, we better go help Sonic before Metal hurts him bad!"</p><p>Charmy gladly hopped in the second seat, all the while crossing two fingers behind his back.</p><p>
  <em>Haha, he fell for it!</em>
</p><p>But that left another important detail to consider…</p><p>"Wait!" He flew out, going over to one of the intact merchandise stands and grabbing a Ghostface mask. He returned to the Cyclone, as Tails closed the window hatch.</p><p>As they continued on to the fight, Charmy put on the mask.</p><p>"Why are you wearing that?" Tails asked.</p><p>
  <em>So Vector and the others won't recognize me!<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, to--to make myself look scary! Metal Sonic will be shaking in his boots when he sees us!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tails was bemused. "But Charmy, I don't think that's going to work. That robot isn't afraid of anything!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wait, you'll see! Who doesn't piss their pants when they see Ghostface?'</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tails sighed. "If you say so…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He wondered why horror masks were even being sold at the festival. Halloween was three months away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Charmy was rubbing his hands together. <em>I'll show the others that I can be just as badass! Just you wait, Vector!</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Tails?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Do you think just because we're kids, well, we can't be as heroic as the adults?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>This bowled the foxling over for a moment as he was maneuvering the gears on the dash board. Tails was born a precocious child, so he always felt a part of him was adult-like – especially in combat or tinkering away in his garage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a challenging answer, since he himself was no ordinary kid to begin with.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I never really thought about that. I know we're not allowed to do things only adults can do. We have to grow up more. But a kid can still be a hero."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Even if others don't think he can be?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, it depends. A kid can be a hero by helping out at a fundraiser event or even stand up for their friends against a bully."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Uh huh…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"But parents don't let their kids do more complicated things - like save people from fires or fight criminals when they are little. Fighting is too dangerous and they haven't learned enough yet. Their minds and bodies are still developing at that age."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Charmy smiled deviously. "And yet here we are, doing adult stuff. We're going to fight Metal Sonic!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  Tails ducked his head. <em>Holy Chaos, he's right!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It hadn't occurred to him how often he put his own life in danger battling Eggman. Lady Luck, the universe, or God had to be on his side. And Sonic and the others allowed it too? That part was now baffling him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Sonic must be one awesome dude to let you fight with him all the time!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I-uh, yeah…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"He believes in you so much! I mean look, your head hasn't gotten lopped off!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>That really didn't comfort the foxling…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Or you haven't gotten your guts spilled out by a Robo Raptor! Not bad for a kid, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tails tried to put on a brave front, but in truth, the child-like side of him was now rearing its frightened, ugly head at Charmy's morbid conclusions.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"So let's go kick some mecha ass!" the bee yelled excitedly. "Let's go save the others! Metal is gonna be so sorry, hahahahahaaaaa!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mighty had finally arrived at ground zero of the battle, having seen the moment Knuckles was trying to disarm their persistent foe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Mighty!" Bunnie smiled, relieved. Sally and the others were glad to see him as well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Metal has gone crazy and started attacking his own team mates!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mighty was still wondering about that. "But why?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"He could be malfunctioning," Rotor pointed out. "It looks real bad. Even Eggman couldn't get him to stop."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, now it's just flat-out lunacy with him. He also hurt Dulcy and Espio!" Sally added.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The dragon was lying nearby on the sand, as Antoine and Rotor were tending to her injuries. Sally was scared that Metal had done enough damage to cause internal bleeding as well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'll be okay…as soon my wounds here are patched up, I'm jumping right back in," Dulcy insisted weakly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No, please….you've done enough, friend. You'll have to stay safe until we can get you medical help," Sally said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dulcy only smiled. "Sally dear, you forget I'm a dragon. We tend to heal faster from these kinds of injuries than what you're used to seeing – mammals, for one."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sally sighed at Dulcy's stubborn streak. Did she really have a choice in the matter?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mighty's attention was soon on Metal and Knuckles, as the echidna continued pummeling him senseless, hoping to make a crater in the robot's skull.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Arrhhh! I've had it with you! All these years, after my friends, after the Master Emerald!" he spat out.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The echidna was caught by surprise when Metal suddenly shifted his knee up and struck him in between the legs. Knuckle's eyes widened in shock, as he realized where the robot had hit. He immediately covered his groin area, letting out a pained howl.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sonic cringed. "Oooh, that one's gonna hurt for awhile…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Metal then lashed out, grabbing Knuckles by the neck and flipping him over on the sand, so that now he was looking down on the incapacitated echidna. Slowly, his metallic fingers started applying pressure to Knuckle's throat, intent on strangling him to death.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sonic immediately raced towards them, catapulting himself into a spindash again; he was aiming to knock the killer robot off the echidna. But Metal saw the incoming attack in a split second, and moved out of range as Sonic whooshed past him. He missed!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Shit!</em> he thought, as he uncurled from the spinball.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A second later, Metal appeared from behind, grabbing him in a choke hold. It was tightening to the point where Sonic wasn't sure if he could slip or elbow him in the side to break free.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He had been in this sticky situation before. The last time, in Mobotropolis, Metal had chosen to toy with Sonic by hurling him through a glass window of an antique shop. The sinister robot never got his chance to finish strangling or maybe even snapping Sonic's neck due to Sally and her cavalry intervening in time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey Metalhead, don't…you want to….play around some more before…ending the show?" Sonic struggled out in a hoarse voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As Metal continued tightening his grip around Sonic, his sensors didn't register an angry armadillo coming right at him. Mighty delivered the hardest kick he could to the robot's body.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Metal went sailing along the shore, but his iron grip didn't drop Sonic. Mighty cursed, hoping the bone-cracking kick was enough to release his helpless captive.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>That's when Bunnie jumped in, racing towards the tussling hedgehogs on the wet sands. She finally reached them, using her cybernetic arm to pry at Metal's suffocating hold over the still struggling Sonic.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Let go of him, yah damn heartless machine!" the rabbit yelled, using all the strength she could muster. She was succeeding in loosening one of the robot's forearm around the blue hedgehog's neck.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mighty appeared beside her, grabbing the other metallic arm draped over Sonic's chest. He hoped they could give their friend enough leeway to slip out of the strong chokehold.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But as soon as Metal saw Mighty, his hold suddenly loosened on his blue quarry. Sonic wasted no time in wiggling free from the robot's deadly embrace.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Metal's eyes had flared that raging bright red again as his unnerving gaze was now focused on the armadillo. He suddenly lunged at Mighty, now grabbing him by the throat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No!" Bunnie cried, trying pry open the robot's hand around Mighty.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mighty was in shock for moment, until his senses kicked in; bringing his hands up to grab at Metal's enclosed one, he forgot just how strong the fiendish robot was. His jugular vein and wind pipe was being squeezed like a soft squeaky toy, despite his very durable physique.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Metal didn't seem phased by Bunnie's desperate interference. Sonic, now recovered from his near asphyxiation, yelled out, "Don't you dare hurt my friend!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>This time, his incensed voice had caught Metal's attention, as the robot sharply turned his head to look at Sonic. Wait….wasn't he already strangling his hated nemesis?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mighty grew puzzled, even as he gasped for air, as to why Metal abruptly halted his strangulation; he was staring blankly at the blue hedgehog....seemingly distracted. They were all unaware of the extent of Metal Sonic's malfunctioning status, as his sensors were picking up <em>two</em> Sonics.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bunnie used the opportunity to punch Metal so hard that he released Mighty and went flying into a rolling wave of the ocean.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Are yah okay, Mighty?" she asked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He nodded, feeling how painfully tender his neck was. He wondered just how many bruised necks Metal was going to leave today. Sonic kneeled beside him, giving a grateful pat on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Thanks guys, that was a close one!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Mighty coughed as his voice was coming back. "Don't mention it. I guess that crazy robot isn't only after you."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sonic nodded, both of them having missed the clues as to Metal's visionary sensors being corrupted. They naturally assumed that Eggman had updated his programming to go after Sonic's friends as well…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Sugar hog, please get out of here!" Bunnie urged.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sonic only smiled reassuringly. "Hey Bunnie, it's obvious I'm not the only one in danger here. He nearly took out Knuckles and Mighty. We're in this together."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"But you're still his main target!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  "What else is new? Mmm, he seems a tad pissed this time though. Probably over not being invited to the contest, hehe."
</p><p>"Too bad we can't weaken him in some way," Mighty said.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hmmm, maybe not. But we can still stall him." He turned to Knuckles, who was barely recovering just two hundred feet away or so.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Damn that metal bastard! I'm gonna get him!" Knuckles swore, still protectively covering his private area from the throbbing pain.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Rouge couldn't help but smirk at the echidna's slightly embarrassing predicament.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's so cute when he's angry and clutching his 'family jewels,' heehee!</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hey Knuckles, are you up for a little 'pinball' game?" Sonic called out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The echidna recognized what the snarky racer was up to. He huffed out a breath, before grudgingly replying, "Sure, as long as I punch a hole through that stupid piece of shit."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hang in there guys!" Sally called out. "Rotor has the solution to stop Metal Sonic once and for all! He has a special device!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I just need to go get it back at home!" the walrus mechanic added.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sonic grinned. "Gotcha, pal. Playtime with Metal isn't just over yet, haha!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bunnie groaned. "Sonic, one day you're going to eat those words."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"What's the plan?" Mighty then asked, willing to put his life in danger to protect those he cared about. Just like his parents had, long ago...</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sonic turned to face all of them "We goad Metal into an aerial attack and pelt him back and forth in order to buy us some time."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I sure hope it works."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"That's where speed will come in," Sonic replied with a snicker.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They were all startled when Metal emerged from the sea, the crackling blue sparks of damage still flaring all over his battered body.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Vector had reached the unconscious Espio, who was lying face down on his stomach.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Espio, buddy! Speak to me!" Vector said, shaking him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The chameleon didn't stir. The crocodile shook him more harder.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"ESPIO! Please answer me!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Vector then reached over to feel a pulse in one of his wrists, but couldn't detect any trace of one.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Oh no! Espio!" he cried.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Metal had managed to kill…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ohmigod, no, no, NO!" he collapsed on his friend's body in complete despair. "Why couldn't you stick around for the Slap My Hotdog Buns eating contest?!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Mmmm, what it is, Vector?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Caught off guard by the casual, familiar voice, Vector lifted his head up. "E-Espio?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The ninja's eyes were half-open.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Epio, you're alive!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yes. I was engaged in Imaste meditation. It's for recovery from injuries."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"But I couldn't feel your pulse-!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Oh, well, this kind of meditation tends to mask vital signs on the body-"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>THWACK!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ow!" Espio covered his throbbing head. "Why did you do that for?!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Vector admonished. "One time at the festival today was enough!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pinball Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 194 years in the future</strong>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>"They were the rulers of the cosmos; just one of many mysterious lifeforms beyond our reach that traversed the galaxies. It's said they themselves came from a higher power. The First Ones weren't the only ones to leave a mark…a legacy…on each world."</p><p>A pair of wizened, brown eyes of a hawk, recalling memories of a different time…</p><p>"As you all know, they were our ancestors. And the humans had them too -though theirs is mostly reflected in their personal beliefs - various gods, God himself, ancient aliens or the universe altogether. The insects, the sea life had theirs as well."</p><p>A pile of rocks glowed a palish blue against the backdrop of night, amidst the remnants of a metropolis – whose time had long gone due to the great wars and resulting fallouts that scarred this once vibrant world.</p><p>Several small animal children and teens sat huddled around the heated rocks, draped in cozy blankets…with the exception of one, a lavender kitten. She seemed to be warmed up on her own, not as fazed by the frigid cold air as her companions were.</p><p>Some were holding mugs of tea or hot chocolate, a luxury that somehow manage to exist, even for this bleak, turbulent time. The elderly hawk had secured a supply from the very rare and far-off countrysides that had amazingly remained untouched by the devastating events from a century before.</p><p>"You see, it wasn't enough for the First Ones to just exist. They wanted to create life," the older hawk continued.</p><p>"So they got married and had babies?" a small coyote asked.</p><p>He smiled, with a hint of mirth. "No, not exactly. They instead traveled to every world they could find, and seeded the waters with their DNA – their genetic code, the instructions for creating life."</p><p>"Did babies come out of the water?" the kitten chimed in.</p><p>"Again, no. It took time for them to come to life…to grow. Not so different from how plants and trees grow in the haven regions of Greenland and parts of Polynesia. Many eons passed, but eventually the offspring of the First Ones came out of the rivers, lakes...oceans and onto land. They learned to live on the land. They looked a lot like their creators."</p><p>"Is that what we are?" now a little white hedgehog asked. "Their offspring?"</p><p>"We are considered the descendants of their children, Silver. Earth never knew about this for many centuries. But eventually, it was revealed through such discoveries in archaeology and visitors from those planets themselves..."</p><p>The hawk then looked up to the star-studded sky, thoughtful. "Yes, there are many civilizations out there in the universe where their descendants thrived. They all carried the ancient genes that give them their forms...their personalities. Even their looks are identical on all worlds…"</p><p>"Like twins," the kitten concluded.</p><p>The hawk nodded sagely. "That's why if you were to ever meet a cat from another planet out there, he or she <em>could</em> look like you."</p><p>"Because they would be a descendant of the First Ones too!"</p><p>"Yes, Blaze, that is right."</p><p>The scene fades into the present time, on a familiar image of someone…</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mobius - present time</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mighty didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he had run in front of Sonic, as a way to shield him from Metal Sonic's next homing attack.</p><p>Sonic had also let Rouge and Amy in on his plan to keep the malicious robot at bay before Rotor returned with his electrical device; he hoped it would be sufficient enough to disable Metal for good. Along the way, them gaining up and hitting him with their most damage-inflicting moves could possibly weaken the integrity of his titanium alloy body as well.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so Sonic emphasized pinball strategy? Well, it's worth a try. My armor back, stay strong!</em>
</p><p>The robot was glowering at them all on the shore. His burning eyes came to rest on Mighty when the armadillo moved forward, blocking him from reaching Sonic.</p><p>Again, Mighty got that strange feeling for a second – Metal seemed to focus only on him, but was not moving to attack.</p><p>"What's he waiting for?" Mighty murmured.</p><p>A moment later, he got his answer when Metal powered up his thrusters and made a beeline towards him.</p><p>Sonic was watching in tense anticipation. "Do it now!"</p><p>Mighty stood perfectly mobile, but at the very last minute, he performed a spin jump; he was now charging straight at the advancing enemy. Metal viciously slammed into him, his clawed hands outstretched and catching the brunt of Mighty's spinning body.</p><p>That's when Sonic jumped in, racing forward and curled into his own ball attack.</p><p>"Alley oop!"</p><p>He knocked Metal away with as much sheer force as he could. The robot went flying in the air, and was met with another hard hit when Knuckle's spiked fist connected with the side of his face. It managed to put a small dent along his lower left jaw.</p><p>The robot didn't have time to react fast enough, as Rouge's heeled foot then drove into the side of his hip juncture. As he flew in the opposite direction from the force of impact, Amy caught him like a volley ball with her power-packed hammer.</p><p>"Got it!" Sonic sprinted towards Metal as he was tossed up in the air from the pink hedgehog's attack, and double kicked him in the back.</p><p>This time though, Metal took the moment to micro-teleport away from the heroes, landing on both feet and one supporting hand against the white sands. He slid backwards to a stop.</p><p>His compromised system was still registering Mighty as "Sonic." But the real Sonic was <em>also</em> within in his range of vision, and now the commands in his 'IF – TRUE' subroutine were practically null. For if there are <em>two</em> Sonics in front of him, then there are three of them now.</p><p>Eggman never programmed him with a secondary objective to destroy two of his 'fake' counterparts. If Metal was not malfunctioning, he would easily be able to tell Sonic apart from his friends.</p><p>"Hey Metal!" Sonic hollered. "Whatcha waitin' for? You gotta go home now to dinner or what?"</p><p>It clicked. That was the <em>one</em>. Uttering out a series of high-pitched beeps, Metal drew a hand up and clenched it in a vengeful fist.</p><p>Meanwhile, the others got in their fighting stances, ready for anything that insidious machine threw at them. After many times battling Eggman and his henchmen, it was in an unfortunate way, becoming a second instinct to them.</p><p>He was coming after Sonic now…</p><p>BANG!</p><p>Mighty slammed his left fist into Metal, and the robot went careening across the beach, mowing down several rows of thick evergreen brushes. Mighty knew his strength was formidable, but Metal Sonic was just as strong in taking brutal punishment.</p><p>Unknown to the Freedom Fighters though, part of his limbs, protective covering over his eye lenses, and armor on his head had been replaced with a more durable, efficient alloy.</p><p>The rest were the old parts, which is why the burn marks and dents from previous fights were still present on the robot's body. The laser cannon and rocket booster hadn't been changed out.</p><p>Mighty continued pinging from rock to ground, to tree and back to rock again. He was aiming to keep pounding at Metal Sonic in hopes of breaking him down. He didn't have a clear plan, but he wasn't about to let Eggman's vile creation get away with murder!</p><p>That's when the robot decided to jump and roll into a ball as well, playing them at their own game.</p><p>As Metal whizzed right at him, both spinning opposers collided with each other. Several seconds later, Mighty felt a sharp sensation to his nerve ends extending to his armored back – pain.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit! He's cutting through my shell!</em>
</p><p>The armadillo may have had a very tough exterior of cretin and bone, but it was still no match for military-grade blades of steel. Even a Herculean animal like Mighty had his invincibility limits.</p><p>
  <em>But--but I can't let him win! He's going to kill Sonic! And possibly the others!</em>
</p><p>Mighty pushed back with all his immense strength; meanwhile, Sonic had uncurled from his spin ball, as he knew he couldn't attack Metal without getting cut in two.</p><p>The Blue Blur was far more immune to such dangerous attacks when he was in Super Sonic form. If he only he had the Chaos Emeralds; except, they were hidden away, deep in the Lake of Rings pool. It would take awhile to get to them…</p><p>. . .</p><p>Meanwhile, Rotor The Walrus had finally pinpointed what weapon to use for Metal's demise.</p><p>"So, you're saying that this current stick generator could short out Metal's circuits?" Sally was asking.</p><p>"Yes!" Rotor replied. "In laymen's terms, it's a portable generator, powerful at 1200 watts. Metal is estimated to run on 700 watts! Even with his back thrusters. Essentially, an overflow of current should burn up the regulator components, thus frying his circuits!"</p><p>"Uh Rotor, it's not the one that looks like a--" Bunnie began awkwardly.</p><p>The walrus nodded proudly, before his face dropped. "Uhh…oh. That one, huh?"</p><p>The cyborg rabbit nodded, while Sally realized what her friend was implying. Bunnie knew enough about Rotor's mechanical projects since she routinely came into his lab for maintenance on her cybernetic limbs.</p><p>"Next time Rotor, yah might want to choose a different design," Bunnie suggested flatly.</p><p>Rotor let out a nervous laugh. "Uh yeah…noted."</p><p>Antoine frowned. "Huh? What ah you talking about?"</p><p>"Uh, nevermind…" Sally begin, starting to turn a shade red.</p><p>"Well, I had no idea the device to stop Metal would resemble a-" Rotor said, before quickly pointing to...um, 'down there.'</p><p>"QUOI? You mean you made it look like a dingaling?" Antoine blurted out. "Rotor, what ze hell?!"</p><p>"Um welll, I was trying to model it after Koffman's conduit design-" the walrus fidgeted for an explanation.</p><p>"Well, you better go get it then!" Sally urged. "Who knows how long we'll last against Metal Sonic?"</p><p>The walrus gave a salute, and dashed off towards Knothole Village. "Just keep him stalled long enough, okay? If things get worse, move to plan B!"</p><p>"Hurry!" Sally called. "And don't get pulled over for speeding either!"</p><p>Bunnie slapped her forehead. "Oh lordy, this is going to be embarrassing when he gets back with it…"</p><p>. . .</p><p>As Mighty was risking his most valuable protection to stop the deadly robot, a hint of dread filled him that Metal would definitely slice into him like a cantaloupe. How long could he keep it up?</p><p>Just then, a flash of yellow appeared and knocked Metal away from drilling more into the armadillo's armor. Instantly, with no resistance to dispel the kinetic force Mighty was generating with his spin attack, he went headlong into another small shore cliff; his body uncurled as he slid down a rock.</p><p>Shaking his head, Mighty still felt that visceral pain to his back – oh no, if that damned robot had damaged his shell, right to the nerves…</p><p>"Ow—ow—"</p><p>Sonic's face lit up in recognition. "Ray?"</p><p>The nimble squirrel bounced off a palm tree, flipping several times in the air and landing gracefully next to Mighty.</p><p>"Big bro, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.</p><p>The armadillo turned to see the silhouette of his adopted kin hovering above, blocking out the blinding luster of the sun.</p><p>"Ra—Ray!"</p><p>"Yes, I'm here," the squirrel reassured, helping Mighty off the ground. He then turned a defiant eye back at Metal Sonic.</p><p>"Feeling better from all that gas?"</p><p>Ray sweatdropped, putting a hand behind his head. "Uh well, seems no one should go back to the hotel room for several hours…"</p><p>Mighty let out a little chuckle. "I knew it. We just might have to spend the night in the hover craft."</p><p>Both were distracted by a raucous sound in the air, and turned to see Metal curling up into another cutting ball. He charged straight at them, once again going on the offense.</p><p>Suddenly, a large shadow fell over the duo, as a pair of hefty gray hands reached out, snatching up the robot. The pressure was enough to stop the spinning form as Metal was tightly held in place.</p><p>Mighty's dark blue eyes widened when he recognized the mechanical, jet-like vehicle that was holding Metal Sonic.</p><p>"It's Tails!" Bunnie pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, but whose that with him?" Sally asked, squinting. "Wait a minute…is that a Ghostface mask?"</p><p>Dulcy frowned. "What in the hell?"</p><p>. . .</p><p>Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the X Tornado…</p><p>"Yay! We got him!" Charmy cheered. "Can you throw him like a baseball?"</p><p>Tails paused, glancing uncertainly at his masked companion. "Eh, I never tried that before…?"</p><p>"Well, there's always a first time for everything! As Vector says!"</p><p>The foxling pulled down on one yoke, while keying in some data to his main screen readout. "Let's see…"</p><p>As everyone watched, the X Tornado wound one arm back, with Metal still in its very firm grip. The combat machine then leaned back, one of its legs lifting up in the air, as if to throw a ball to a swinging batter.</p><p>"Yes! You're doing it! GO GO TAILS!" the bee shouted.</p><p>The fox's brows furrowed in determination. "Here goes…"</p><p>The X Tornado lunged forward, swinging out its left arm and throwing Metal Sonic hard into a basalt rock cliff. There was a small explosion on impact, gray plumes of dust billowing out.</p><p>Sonic smirked. "So Tails decided to spice things up a bit in the game?"</p><p>"Whoohoo! You did it!" Charmy cheered.</p><p>But their little victory celebration was cut short when Metal appeared from the damaged cliff. He was now dented in one ear, and one arm slightly dislocated, random spits of electricity jutting out. That was something atleast!</p><p>He looked especially pissed now. But the kid duo was ready for him. As Metal came at them again, the X Tornado moved out of his oncoming path.</p><p>He whizzed past them, but immediately spun around and charged again for another round. Since his laser cannon was now inoperable due to Amy's earlier hammer blows, he did a spin jump with the intent of sawing through the X Tornado.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Tails uttered, activating a laser weapon on one of the machine's mechanical arms. It was about 10x the power that the security guards' glocks had been…which means it could do more damage as well.</p><p>He then went on the defensive, firing at Metal with a series of blue-hot energy beams, all the while veering out of the way to avoid any additional speed attacks.</p><p>"Hit him! Hit him!" Charmy egged on.</p><p>Several of the powerful shots managed to hit Metal with excellent marksmanship, thanks to Tail's impeccable timing and the assistance of the AI computer on his controls dashboard.</p><p>The persistent robot couldn't seem to hold his spinning form – perhaps the laser shots had struck a vulnerable area, finally wearing him down.</p><p>Metal uncurled and somersaulted in the air, now hovering several feet above the X Tornado. Tails was pumped full of adrenaline, but also a bit frightened that Metal would do worse next time around.</p><p>He still remembered Metal had injured him during the battle for the Master Emerald on Floating Island; he almost cut him in half with his chainsaw ball attack at one point. If the Super Emeralds hadn't given the little fox those amazing powers, who knows what would have happened?</p><p>"He's coming again!" Charmy warned.</p><p>Acting on reflex, Tails used the right arm of the X Tornado to swat Metal away like a fly. Once again, the robot was sent crashing into the ocean.</p><p>"Alright! Good work, Tails!" Sonic called, giving a thumbs up.</p><p>Even Sally and the other Freedom Fighters were rooting for the intrepid little guy.</p><p>"Sugar fox is sure beating Metal at our own game," Bunnie chimed in.</p><p>A minute or so past, as all of the heroes waited in tense anticipation for Metal to come shooting out of the aqua blue waters.</p><p>Charmy was brimming with excitement though. "Heehee, this time let's try using him as a handball!"</p><p>Tails could only smile uneasily. That would certainly be a daunting challenge…</p><p>But as more minutes passed with no sign of menacing robot appearing, a few of them were beginning to think that Metal was finished for good.</p><p><em>Did we finally beat him?</em> Mighty thought hopefully.</p><p>SWOOSH!</p><p>A blaze of bluish-gray suddenly came out from the right angle of the X Tornado. Before Tails could react in time, the raging robot slammed heavily into the side of the combat craft. Tendrils of electrical power started shooting out his body, as both the little bee and fox found themselves powerless to move.</p><p>"Aaah, what's he doing?" Charmy cried.</p><p>Sonic was the first to react. He jumped up into a spinball and went straight for Metal Sonic.</p><p>To his dismay, Metal had picked up the X Tornado by one of the arms and swiftly moved upward into the sky. For the second time that day, Sonic missed hitting him.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, I'm getting rusty already…</em>
</p><p>He kept forgetting that Metal was just as efficient in last-minute, intrinsic speed moves as he was.</p><p>The electrical surge still flowing out of his volatile charged body, Metal then reared back and hurled the X Tornado towards a dense lining of palm trees. He was stronger than he looked, given how heavy Tail's most sophisticated invention was.</p><p>"Oh no, I can't stop it!" Tails shouted in alarm, as the rush of searing current from Metal had disabled the controls on the dashboard and hydraulic system. He was desperately pushing on the brake/thruster throttles, but it was all hopelessly futile.</p><p>The aircraft crashed into the trees, then rolled and bounced several times along a sand mound. In all the chaotic tumbling action, Charmy's mask came off as both screamed in panic. To make matters worse, the hapless bee forgot to put on his seatbelt. He bounced several times off the cockpit area, as well as the front and side windows.</p><p>He then landed smack in between Tails's lower back and the seat. The shaken fox himself had come a bit loose, jerking forward, left and right by the strong G-forces despite the secure seatbelt.</p><p>The X Tornado skidded several hundred feet across and came to an upright rest near the segmented cliffs where Vector and Espio were.</p><p>"Oh no! Tails!" Sonic ran towards the downed vehicle craft, but was suddenly blocked by Metal. "Outta my way, you sicko robot!"</p><p>The blue hedgehog sped to one side, trying to get past his mechanical copy. He got several vulgar beeps from Metal in response, as the latter doggedly blocked his every move. Sonic angrily gritted his teeth – now that damn bastard was finally getting under his skin.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tails and Charmy were slowly recovering from the wild craft accident – or should it be more <em>incident.</em></p><p>"Charmy, are…are you alright?" Tails asked weakly, shaking his head to ward off a surge of dizziness. He was aching in several places, having been violently swung around like a clutched ragdoll. He heard Charmy groaning from his own injuries.</p><p>"I--don't know, I--can't move my arm," the little bee replied.</p><p>Charmy then drew in a startled gasp, as he saw his stinger had plunged right into the foxling's rear end.</p><p>"Uhhh Tails, there's a...um, problem here-" he started with a huge sweatdrop.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Err…my stinger is in your…"</p><p>That's when Tails eyes widened, as he then felt an unbearable pain from the sharp, needle-like appendage. He couldn't stop the agonizing scream that ripped from his lungs.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"</p><p><br/>
*   *   *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Vector and Espio were racing towards the X Tornado. They also saw how both Sonic and Metal were bitterly facing off against each other from a distance.</p><p>"Tails, hang on, we're coming!"</p><p>A part of him disapproved of the juvenile fox engaging in a dangerous battle with that abhorrent robot. He was only a kid, like Charmy.</p><p>As they arrived at the wrecked craft, the crocodile leaped up to try busting a hole in one side of the cracked windshield. That's when his eyes fell upon a familiar bee, looking all bruised up and a little bloodied. He was struggling to pull his stinger out of Tails.</p><p>The poor fox's rump was swelling up like a balloon. Vector was aghast, realizing who it was. Charmy suddenly noticed his team mate peering into the front window, and only grinned helplessly with a I'm-so-in-deep-shit expression.</p><p>"Err…hi Vector…"</p><p>The crocodile's nostrils flared out hot steam. "CHARMY!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Ally Appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“WHAT?! You mean to tell me you sent out the Standards instead of the Super Swatbot team?!” Eggman shouted at a couple of robots, while standing at Control Center 2.</p><p>Behind him, a trail of Sneakers wrappers littered the floor, while Droid 2 held an armful of the candy bars, quietly sobbing away at their failed plan to make their master lose weight.</p><p>“Affirmative,” one Swatbot responded.</p><p>“No wonder he crushed them all like soda cans! You useless idiots!”</p><p>“We ascertained it was Teams 4 and 5, not the Super Unit,” one Guardnik explained, before turning to his partner. “I believe Swat 193 here is still experiencing cognitive disruptions. “</p><p>“So did those numbskull technicians!” Eggman spat. “They couldn’t even do a clean boot right on his previous programming.”</p><p>“The repairs were not sufficient enough in restoring my audit-sensory communications back to optimal performance,” the Swatbot stated. “Therefore, I calculate a 93.5 percent chance in failure that I would carry out a command with misrepresented data.”</p><p>The doctor let out a frustrated huff. “Must I do everything right around here?” He paused. “Well, from the surveillance drone video, it looks those blasted Freedom Fighters are toying around with Metal at the moment. I still didn’t want him killing Sonic – just yet.”</p><p>Eggman also recognized two other animals he hadn’t seen in a long time. A buttery colored squirrel and a strong, determined armadillo. So, those little rodents were the same ones he wanted to execute at one point, along with his blue arch enemy.</p><p>“Ah, so Sonic’s old pals are there,” he observed on the monitor screen. “Interesting. I always hated that armadillo – he looks like he could be kin to the spikey blue rat. Yuck!”</p><p>“We will rectify the problem by sending out the Super Swatbot Teams 4 and 5,” the Guardnik announced.</p><p>“HAH! I better stay here until you dimwits finish doing it right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> *  *  *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sonic was still being thwarted by Metal in reaching Tails and the X Tornado wreck. Everytime the spry hedgehog moved forward out of his foe's reach, Metal always manage to match his fluid motions by half a second.</p><p>From a distance though, Sonic could see that Vector and Espio had arrived at the jet cruiser. They were going to help Tails out of there, and whoever was in the co-pilot seat with him. A sense of relief briefly washed over him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sally had had enough and was looking around for something to throw at Metal Sonic – atleast, it could be a good enough distraction for Sonic to slip past him! Aw, a coconut!</p><p>But before she could reach it, Antoine ran past her, drawing out his sword. Apparently, he had had enough as well.</p><p>“Ahl-right, you pah-verse evil Sonic reject, see if you can block this!”</p><p>The charging coyote held his sword high, leaping into the air and flipped above the two hedgehogs. Both Sonic and his metal counterpart’s attention was now caught, as Antoine sharply swung downwards at their implacable antagonist.</p><p>The coyote’s sword nearly sliced into Metal, as he moved out of the way. Antoine couldn’t believe it at the moment….where had this impulsive action come from? He shrugged inwardly, deciding he would figure that out later.</p><p>He attempted to swipe at Metal again, while the latter moved smoothly out of harm’s way. Antoine barely hit him when he cut off one of Espio’s shurikens, which were still stuck in the robot's body.</p><p>“Oh no, Antoine, be careful!” Bunnie called. She was ready to spring into action, trying to look for a clear opening in ambushing Metal.</p><p> “HAH!” the coyote shouted, continually going on the offense with Metal. “Hold still!”</p><p>He succeeded in slashing across Metal’s right forearm and cheek, leaving subtle gash marks in his armor. In response, he lunged forward and aimed a fist at Antoine’s head. Being a seasoned swordsman, the coyote blocked it in time with his sturdy weapon.</p><p> Now both were engaged in a strength war, as Metal mercilessly pressed forward while Antoine was pushing back with equal stubborn will power.</p><p><em>Ah! Maybe I could use that move Rouge taught me!</em> Sally thought.</p><p>It was dangerous indeed pulling off the combat technique, but Sonic and her friends’ lives were at stake. They would do the same for her.</p><p>“Okay, now, breathe and concentrate,” the chipmunk muttered.</p><p>Getting into a runner’s stance, she charged forwards as fast as her legs could propel through the thick, sandy ground. A second later, she leaped up and generated an internal gravitational force within her. Both boots were pointing at Metal Sonic.</p><p>Her body then became a twirling torpedo; Metal had only a split second to react before Sally plowed right into him, feet first. Each drilling hit stunned the robot, releasing his hold over Antoine’s sword and reeling backwards on the ground.</p><p>Sonic and the others watched in awe, with the exception of Rouge.</p><p>“So, the princess decided to use the Secret Spear? That’s a tricky one!”</p><p> “Hey Sal, nice move there!” Sonic complimented, as the chipmunk segued out of her horizontal position and stood upright.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think it would work!” Sally opined. She turned to Rouge with a thumbs up.</p><p>Amy looked up at the bat. “You guys know that special move?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Rouge replied smugly. “It’s not a very easy technique either – requires days, or even months of practice. I learned it from a Krav Maga instructor back on Earth.”</p><p>The Mobian hedgehog had no clue what martial arts Rouge was talking about, as she was not familiar with Earth’s combat practices. Nonetheless, she was still impressed.</p><p>As Metal Sonic was getting up, Sally and Antoine had got in front of their blue friend in a shield of defense. The chipmunk held her fists up, while Antoine was brandishing his sword.</p><p>“Give up, Metal!” Sally declared. “There’s no way we're letting you kill Sonic.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Antoine sneered. “You fake-ass wannabe! You will nevah <em>be </em>Sonic!”</p><p>As he computed those derisive words, Metal’s old program still resonated repeatedly within his operating system. It strongly countered the blatant truth of what Antoine had said. The flare-ups of electrical current sprung all over Metal’s body again; he powered up his thruster and rocketed towards them.</p><p>As Sally and Antoine prepared to attack, the robot micro-teleported out of his trajectory; he reappeared right beside Antoine and delivered a nasty upper cut to his chin. The surprised coyote went flying several feet away, dropping his sword.</p><p>As Sally swung her leg out to knock him off his feet, Metal punched her hard in the gut; she doubled over in pain, bringing one defensive hand up to cover the injured area.</p><p>“Bastard!” Sonic yelled, aiming a fist at Metal.</p><p>But Metal only ducked his oncoming punch, and grabbed his arm; the spark of current arcing all over his body was starting to hurt the blue hedgehog. Despite this, Sonic gritted his teeth, glaring defiantly at the robot.</p><p>Rouge flew into action, and was about to kick Metal’s head from behind. To her dismay, he was on to her and deftly moved aside.  He then lashed out, catching her foot.</p><p>“What?!” she cried.</p><p>The dastardly robot uttered a series beeps similar to laughter. The next moment, he slammed her hard against the ground.</p><p>“Rouge!” Sally shouted, barely able to get up.</p><p>Metal still had Sonic gripped in his right hand, and using one foot, stomped it down on the blue hedgehog’s vulnerable back. Sonic was pushed into the ground, as Metal began twisting his arm back.</p><p>The blue hero’s eyes widened when he heard a loud pop. Metal had dislocated his arm from his shoulder socket. Was he going to break every bone in his body?</p><p>Meanwhile, Sally ran right at him despite her injury, in an attempt to shoulder him off Sonic. But still too fast, he simply backhanded the princess in the face. She went spinning and collapsed on the ground, rolling several times in the sand.</p><p>“Hey!” Mighty shouted, as he angrily sprung into action. As Metal turned back to torturing Sonic, he got a surprise sneak when Knuckles burrowed out of the sands. The echidna grabbed the robot from behind, attempting to stop him from carrying out the slaying of South Island’s savior.</p><p>“Not this time, asshole,” Knuckles growled, gradually dragging him off Sonic.</p><p>“That’s right Knuckles, hold him for me!” Mighty spat, as he was about drop kick Metal in the face.</p><p>Despite the debilitating pain in his back, the armadillo stubbornly ignored it. Without warning though, the electricity encasing Metal’s armor fluctuated again. Knuckles was briefly shocked by the dangerous current, and he was forced to let go of their unhinged quarry.</p><p>“Ow, shit!” the echidna cursed, feeling the burning pain – the same one Sonic had been zapped with in the tail earlier.</p><p>Meanwhile, Amy had come running over to Rouge to see if she was alright; the bat was lying on the ground, cringed up in agony from the concussive impact when she hit the sand at 30 mph.</p><p>Mighty came to a halt before he could attack Metal, as he noted the latter was charged up like a lightening bolt. If only Rotor would return with that special device in time, then they could put this psycho machine out of commission.</p><p>From behind Metal, Antoine snuck up and hacked his sword on the side of Metal’s shoulder. It barely cut into his socket joints – big mistake. The sword acted like a conductor on its own, the electrical surge traveling from Metal’s charged body to the iron weapon.</p><p>“Mon Dieu!” Antoine cried, immediately letting go before he could get electrocuted.</p><p>The robot simply pulled out the sword and tossed it away. As he turned his attention back to Sonic on the ground, Mighty decided to take a chance.</p><p>He lunged forward, ready to strike at his enemy; Metal quickly saw this coming with astute awareness, and swerved out of the way. He then punched Mighty hard across the face, sending him to the ground.</p><p>“Brother!” Ray shouted, running in between both and spreading his arms out.</p><p>Though he was afraid, the squirrel gave Metal his meanest look; he wasn’t going to let that loathsome robot harm the closest thing he had to family. The armadillo felt blood dripping down his mouth - Metal had managed to cut his corner lip with those sharp, steely claws.</p><p>A loud roar then pierced the air, as all three turned to see Dulcy flying right at him. Except, she was unbalanced from her partially healing wounds. There was no stopping the dragon though; she was coming at him like an armored tank in war.</p><p><em>Dulcy…</em> Mighty thought, relieved.</p><p>She opened her mouth, reeking of burning fumes; she was going to shoot fire at Metal. But the cunning robot had quickly learned and catalogued the familiar attack in his databanks. He would simply dodge it.</p><p>But now that Metal’s laser cannon wasn’t working anymore, Dulcy didn’t have to worry about getting injured again by those caustic beams. The robot’s eyes narrowed as he braced for the oncoming wave of searing flames.</p><p>As he moved to the side, he was caught off guard by the dragon’s sudden change in tactic. Instead of outright blowing fire at him, Dulcy copied his motion in a transition of mirror technique; he wasn’t expecting her next move, as she then swung her tail out.</p><p>She whacked him away with a powerful blow, sending Metal back into the ocean. Ray clapped cheerfully, while Mighty let out a grateful sigh of relief.</p><p>“Alright, lookin’ good Dulcy,” Sonic remarked brightly, despite his injuries.</p><p>The dragon was still glancing at the ocean where Metal had disappeared, heaving out a few angry breaths. She then turned back to both Sally and Sonic on the ground.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” she asked, coming over first to the princess.</p><p>Sally shook her head to ward off the disorientation from Metal’s brutal backslap. She got up in a kneeling position, as Bunnie came running over to her.</p><p>“Sally dear,” she said softly, putting both hands on the chipmunk’s shoulders.</p><p>“I—I’ll be alright,” Sally replied.</p><p>She rubbed her bruised face, which was radiating with a sordid pain. Just several hundred feet away, Amy was helping Rouge up and talking to her. Knuckles and Antoine had went over to help Sonic as well.  </p><p>“Thank you Dulce,” Sally said, calling her by her short nickname.</p><p>Dulcy nodded with a warm smile. “I told you I would return to the fight…even if—“ she winced for a moment. Her wounds were still closing up in a biological reaction of accelerated healing. “—even if it means I still got one foot in the emergency ward.”</p><p>“Just don’t push your luck,” Bunnie warned.</p><p>The dragon gave her a mocking glare, tossing her head. “Hmmph! That’s more of a slogan for mammals and birds. Sorry to say, but you guys just aren’t superior in healing abilities as dragons are.”</p><p>Bunnie just snorted, as she and a worried Sally then ran over Sonic. He was sitting upright now, looking distastefully at his left arm.</p><p>“Sonic, are you okay?” Sally asked.</p><p>The spunky hedgehog looked up. “Yeah, just peachy, Sal.”</p><p>“Your arm--did he—“</p><p>“Oh, he just broke it at its socket. I’m gonna need to pop it back in place. I swear he was gonna rip it off.”</p><p>Knuckles placed his fists on the hedgehog’s shoulder. “Allow me.”</p><p>Sonic eyed him cautiously. “Okay, but not so hard, Knux! I don’t want it to backfire and I’m left with a bone protruding<em> back</em> into my body.”</p><p>“Atleast it’s not Mighty doing it.”</p><p>“Eh, you got a point.”</p><p> As he got to work in setting his friend’s socket joint, Mighty was also recovering nearby. He was nursing the fresh injury, covering his lip wound to stop it from bleeding any further.</p><p>“Bro, he hurt you!” Ray lamented.</p><p>“Well, not surprising,” Mighty put dryly. “He <em>is </em>Metal Sonic, after all.”</p><p>The squirrel then glanced behind the armadillo’s shell and gasped.</p><p>“Mighty, you’re bleeding in back! There’s…there’s a long gash in your shell!”</p><p>Now the armadillo remembered the earlier head-on attack – Metal’s spinball of cutting blades had damaged his supposedly super strong armor. True, Mighty could withstand bullets, falling boulders and even stabbing attacks from all kinds of weapons – but Metal’s devastating quills of iron was something entirely different he was finding out about. It alarmed him that he wasn’t completely immune to such an astonishingly effective attack.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, what the hell were those blades made of??</em>
</p><p>As if it couldn't get any worse for him, the robot shot up straight from the rushing waves, trails of sea water dripping off his bluish-gray body. Everyone gasped, already drained somewhat from fighting him continuously. The malevolent machine just wouldn’t stop!</p><p>“No, no, NO!” Sally drawled, running in front of Sonic.</p><p>Bunnie, Antoine and Knuckles followed her lead, now standing beside the Acorn princess in a display of outright defiance. Sonic realized they were forming a protective barrier around him.</p><p>Dulcy flared her nostrils, getting into a fighting stance as she was prepared to take on the cold, calculating hog droid again.</p><p>Mighty and Ray realized what they were doing, as both felt their hearts beating faster again in response to the next round of battle. They ran over to the other Freedom Fighters, also facing Metal head on.</p><p> Each one had their weapons or combat moves poised, ready to stop Sonic’s would-be killer for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Again, Metal spotted his two ‘twin’ imposters. This was confusing his programming....was he seeing double vision? It just wouldn’t compute properly. But he could see the others were willing to defend them both to the death.</p><p> He couldn't deal a fatal blow to Sonic – whichever incarnation it was -  without nonstop interference from these pain-in-the ass lifeforms. But then, his eyes spotted Amy and Rouge nearby. Suddenly ignoring the Freedom Fighters, Metal went blasting right at the bat and girl hedgehog.</p><p>Immediately, Dulcy moved to swing at him again with her tail, but she missed by a hairline.</p><p> “Dammit!” she uttered.</p><p>“Amy—“ Rouge began, about to shove the pink hedgehog aside.</p><p>But it was to no avail, as Metal cut the distance between them with a micro-teleport, grabbing Amy. She didn’t even have a chance to use her Piko Piko Hammer, as she had placed it on the ground while checking Rouge’s injuries.</p><p>“No…!” Rouge breathed, as the turbulence from Metal’s soaring speed knocked her over. She felt a dizziness coming on from a growing concussion.</p><p>As Mighty and the others watched in horror, the blazing robot carried Amy over the ocean.</p><p>“Amy!” Sonic cried.</p><p>“HELP!!” Amy shouted.</p><p>“You damn monster!” Dulcy started flying after them, but stopped abruptly when Metal turned around. He was threatening to drive his sharp claws into the side of Amy’s head.</p><p>The robot knew full well Sonic’s weaknesses – that he cared about Amy, hated being in water and couldn’t swim well.  And now he was going to exploit them just to bait his blue nemesis.</p><p>“Sonic, Sally…anybody!” Amy cried, as tears pooled around her eyes. “Please help!”</p><p>Metal started lowering himself and Amy into the ocean; all the while, his eyes were staring right at Sonic…and Mighty, daring them to come into the water after her. Was he going to drown her?</p><p>“STOP! METAL, DON’T!” the blue hedgehog yelled, dashing into the water at only knee level. The pain from his injuries suddenly pulsated with his anxious movements, and he fought to keep himself upright.</p><p>Mighty was filled with a gripping shock, not believing things had taken a turn for the worse.</p><p>
  <em>No! That heartless bastard!</em>
</p><p>The others feared that Metal would do something worse to the pink hedgehog if they made any move to rescue her. Bunnie couldn’t take it anymore though. Despite the imminent threat hanging over them, she dashed into the rippling waves of the ocean.</p><p>“Metal, yah evil sonofabitch, let her go!” the cyborg rabbit shouted. “If you don’t, I’m coming in and—“</p><p>Before she could finish, Metal completely submerged in the water with a screaming Amy. Sonic felt his heart thundering in his chest, feeling an overwhelming sensation of panic that he rarely ever felt.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t swim, and he’s going to kill Amy! </em>
</p><p>He knew his metallic copy had outright gone insane; yet, he wasn’t expecting Metal to make it a personal matter.</p><p>Abruptly, the robot emerged from the sea waters, with Amy coughing and gasping for air.</p><p>“No Metal, stop it! You win! Just let her go!” Sonic hollered.</p><p>Again, the robot sank back into the water with his terrified captive, as if wanting to torture the Mobian hero over watching poor Amy fight for her life.</p><p>
  <em>I have to try! I can’t let him hurt Amy!</em>
</p><p>Sonic leaped up, curling into a ball and attempted to crest on the water. But the buoyancy wasn’t effective with keeping him afloat with his gravity-propelled speed, and the waves kept pushing him back.</p><p>He tried anyway, using all his momentum in plowing forward through the opposing mass of heavy, salty waters. This time, Metal had gone too far.</p><p>
  <em>Metal…you rotten…fucker! If she dies…I’m going to <strong>kill</strong> you!</em>
</p><p>Yet at that moment, Sonic also didn’t care if Metal had him atlast – he just wanted one of his truest friends to be safe. Meanwhile, Bunnie started wading out into the ocean, angry tears spilling forth from her eyes. Like Sonic, she <em>had</em> to try too.</p><p>“Amy!” Sally called, as she, Mighty, Ray and Antoine followed the rabbit's lead, rushing into the waters. The princess wished she had her modified beam M-11 at the moment, then she would gladly blow Metal’s electronic brains out.</p><p> Rouge, despite her concussion and a broken ankle, was limping across the sand. She was going to join them in trying to save Amy, even if it killed her. She wished Omega was here, then he would have ample reason to rip Metal Sonic to shreds; the artificial hedgehog was one of Eggman’s robots after all. But he was back at Knothole Village, shut down for recharged maintenance. What a crappy time to miss out on such a horrendous battle.</p><p>Knuckles caught up with her, cradling his own burn injuries from Metal’s electrical shock. Both glanced at each other briefly, as if by some mutual understanding. Yes, he was going to try as well. Then turning towards the shoreline, they rushed over to catch up with the other heroes.</p><p>Metal sprang forth from the ocean, as Amy spit out the water, raggedly gasping for air.</p><p>“Metal, please!” Amy managed out. “W—would Sonic do something *cough* horrible like this?”</p><p>The robot suddenly paused, computing her words.</p><p>“Would *cough* he hurt his friends like this?” *cough*</p><p>  Even as she said this, Amy was surprised. Where did this come from? She had never told Metal anything like that the first time he kidnapped her. All she remembered was screaming and being afraid. Desperately hoping for her blue knight in shining armor to come rescue her.</p><p>It could be her heart again….talking for her. Or maybe it was a last ditch effort at self-preservation.</p><p>“Metal, you’re…Sonic, aren’t you?”</p><p>Amidst his cold, sadistic actions, the old program once again resounded.</p><p>                                               </p><p>* * THERE IS ONLY ONE SONIC * *</p><p> </p><p>Amy was right, in manner of speaking. He was explicitly modeled after the blue hero – though his base operating system was all Eggman’s imprinted designs, he still retained Sonic’s records of his relationships with others. It was all stored away in a database within the obscure catacombs of his CPU – until Amy’s pleading words had triggered something…brought it to the forefront.</p><p>At that moment, he couldn’t harm her any further…</p><p>As Mighty was now swimming alongside his friends in reaching Amy, his eyes caught the image of something black appearing a split second out of thin air. It hovered over Metal Sonic and Amy, casting a shadow in the wavering waters.</p><p>
  <em>Wait…isn’t that…?</em>
</p><p>Metal had sensed something behind him; as he quickly turned around, he was met with a pair of crimson eyes that surpassed his own in all the hatred and vengeance conveyed so far in this tumultuous battle. It was nearly boring two holes into the robot’s head…</p><p>“Don’t. Touch. Her.” A low, deadly warning…</p><p>Before the robot could even react, he was already being immobilized in a chokehold; a second later, a Chaos Spear was driven deep into his black sclera; more electrical sparks fizzed outward.</p><p>“Shadow!” Rouge remarked.</p><p>As all the Freedoms Fighters watched in transfixed suspense, the black hedgehog then twisted Metal’s neck with a noticeable crack. This caused the robot to drop the barely conscious Amy, and she fell downwards towards the ocean below.</p><p>Shadow then savagely kicked him away, and whipped out a glowing green Chaos Emerald.</p><p>“CHAOS BLAST!”</p><p>The familiar rays of pulsating energy sprang forth from the potent gem, as it then engulfed Metal in a blinding flash of light. Shockwaves reverberated below in the undulating waters, and the heroes were suddenly overcome with a rolling blanket of ocean ridges.</p><p>“Watch out, everyone!” Sally yelled, making her way over to Sonic. He was still struggling to swim in the water, while trying not to drown. His unbreakable determination to save Amy is what kept him from completely panicking in the deep waters.</p><p>Even the chipmunk was amazed by this, knowing Sonic’s hydrophobia. She grabbed onto the hedgehog to keep him afloat, as ripples of mid-sized waves crashed over them. The others rode out the ensuing tidal force as best they could.</p><p>“It’s okay, I got you,” Sally comforted, not caring if it was hurting his pride at the moment.</p><p>“Thanks *cough*, Sal,” he replied quietly. “Just—please don’t let anyone see us like this, ‘k?”</p><p>“Well that’s going to be hard, given we’re in full view of the others,” she stated. “There’s nothing wrong with helping out a friend who can’t swim properly.”</p><p>She thought she could see a blush graze over his muzzle. “I wish I could think like you sometimes, hehe…”</p><p>"Sonic, how did you do that?" Sally then asked, despite feeling shaken by the recent events. "That was very brave of you to swim out like this."</p><p>The hedgehog shrugged, seeming a bit surprised too. "I dunno, Sal. Something inside just told me to keep at, go towards Amy. I was still feeling scared being in water--" he shuddered. "I still am, but I guess, well....if one of my friends is in real trouble, it sorta doesn't matter anymore."

</p><p>Sally smiled. "I'd say it was not only your courage, but you're heart as well." She paused. "Just don't start freaking out on me in the water, okay?"</p><p>"Hehe, I'll try not to."

</p><p>Meanwhile, Mighty and the others couldn’t see Metal anywhere. Had Shadow pulverized him into oblivion?</p><p>As the armadillo watched, Shadow was retrieving Amy from the ocean; he started hydro blaning on the waters with the help of his shoe thrusters, carrying her back to shore.</p><p>“Oh, I hope she’s okay…” Bunnie said, distressed.</p><p>The heroes started swimming back towards the beach. The Earth hedgehog had stopped under a palm tree, laying Amy down and checking her vital signs.</p><p>As they all emerged from the warm tropical waters, Sonic immediately raced over to them. That’s when Shadow suddenly scooped up Amy, glaring at the blue hedgehog.</p><p>“Stay away, faker!” he snarled.</p><p>Sonic stopped, looking flabbergasted. “Whoa, Shadow! It’s okay! Is Amy alright?”</p><p>Amy was stirring in Shadow’s arms, one exhausted green eye shifting towards Sonic. The black hedgehog only continued staring with unbridled hostility at his rival.</p><p>“S—Sonic?” Amy asked faintly.</p><p>“Guys, is she alright?” Mighty called, running up to all three.</p><p>“Don’t come near!” Shadow snapped.</p><p>The armadillo stopped, taken aback by his angry warning. But he could also see how Shadow was tensed up, full of some extreme inclination to defend. He looked like a dangerous animal backed into a corner.</p><p>“Shads, what’s your problem? All I want to know is if Amy’s okay!” Sonic protested.</p><p>Sally and the others finally arrived on the scene, but again, Shadow’s hold over Amy tightened; his cold red eyes told them to back off.</p><p>“Sh—Shadow, please,” Amy spoke up, recognizing what was happening. “I’ll—be okay…”</p><p> “Oh come on now. Just let her go—“ Sonic reached out a hand towards Amy. In a flash, a blast of wind was generated by one of Shadow’s own hands, knocking the blue hero backwards.</p><p>“Don’t touch her!”</p><p>His lithe body was poised like a cobra snake, ready to strike. Unlike Sonic and the others, Shadow had a killer instinct, which made him more deadly and unpredictable than any of them.</p><p>Mighty remembered seeing how the Ultimate Lifeform had ruthlessly cut through an army of Imohan aliens with his Chaos attacks, putting an end to their lives. He had nearly let Earth go up in flames over a fatally misinterpreted memory.  </p><p>“Shadow, it’s okay,” Amy tried soothing. “I’m not in danger. Please, let me go.”</p><p>“Come on, Shadow,” Rouge said, her voice now tinged with irritation. “This is no time to play the Possessive Protector or something!”</p><p>In response, the dark hedgehog leapt several feet back, still clutching Amy firmly in his arms. Before they could do anything further, he held up the Chaos Emerald.</p><p>“CHAOS CONTROL!”</p><p>Amy let out a startled gasp, as both hedgehogs disappeared in a green, illuminating flash. Sonic was panicking now.</p><p>“Oh shit! AMY!!”</p><p>Rouge groaned, putting a hand to her head. “Why does this always happen every time she’s in danger?”</p><p>The last time Shadow had abducted Amy was during the battle with the Imohan, and atleast another time when they had found him alive after the Final Hazard incident. He was always not too far from her…it really bothered Sonic, because he never saw anyone pay that much attention to his puppy love admirer. Had Amy affected Shadow that much back on the ARK?</p><p>“Oh no, where did he take her?” Bunnie fretted.</p><p>The bat sighed. “I have a feeling it’s somewhere safe, where she’ll be out of harm’s way.”</p><p>Sonic balled his fists. “That goddamn…FAKER! He can’t just whisk Amy away whenever he wants to!”</p><p>“Are you sure she’ll be okay with him?” Mighty asked, not knowing the black hedgehog that well.</p><p>“Positive,” Rouge replied, “It’s happened before. He’s just…a tad too attached to Pinkie, methinks.”</p><p>After a few moments, Knuckles turned his attention away from the still fuming Sonic. “But…did he defeat Metal Sonic?”</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>Amidst the murky waters of the ocean floor, a school of trout hurriedly swam away; a little octopus slipped back into his rock home, as a battered mechanical body was dragging itself across the soft, muddy soot.</p><p>Metal Sonic struggled to get up in an upright position, having survived Shadow’s Chaos Blast by diving into the ocean before it could completely take him out. The spear was still stuck in his black visor covering. One of his eyes was now flickering nonstop, indicating more damage inflicted by the dark hedgehog’s attack.</p><p>Both clawed hands reached up to prod at his dislocated neck. One of the rotating balls and hinge bolts had busted due to Shadow’s formidable strength – that’s when the metallic hedgehog reached under his damaged laser cannon, as a tiny compartment opened up.</p><p> </p><p>* * INITIATING REPAIR SEQUENCE * *</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the necessary components to replace the useless ones; it was a new upgraded feature that Eggman’s droids had installed during the repair phase. Metal proceeded to pull the Chaos Spear out of his cracked sclera, and went about removing the damaged components to set his neck straight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> *   *  *</p><p> </p><p>Mighty and the others had been closely watching the horizon of the ocean for any signs of Metal Sonic. So far, nothing alarming appeared within their view.</p><p>Sonic had noticed Vector and Espio were still helping Tails from the X Tornado. “I’m going to see how Tails is doing. He could be hurt bad.”</p><p>Sally nodded as the hedgehog took off towards the cliffs on the opposite side to where they were standing. But he was baffled when his green eyes came to rest on the scene.</p><p>Tails was lying sideways on the sand, as Espio tended to him. </p><p>
  <em>What the—why’s he all swollen up?</em>
</p><p>“Tails!” Sonic called, running up and kneeling beside him. Nearby, Charmy was looking down, contrite. Vector stood glaring over him with his arms folded.</p><p>“But—but I didn’t mean to—“ the bee started.</p><p>“Don’t make excuses! You disobeyed me, Charmy! I would spank your ass, but that broken arm and ankle is enough punishment for now.”</p><p> “Guys, what happened?” Sonic asked.</p><p>Tails groaned, and turned his head to gaze faintly at his lifelong friend. “S—Sonic…you’re okay…”</p><p>The concerned hedgehog placed a comforting hand on the foxling. “Of course, little bud. But are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>“I take it you saw the crash,” Espio spoke up.</p><p>Sonic nodded.</p><p>“Well, Charmy accidentally stung Tails when it happened. I already called for an ambulance to come and treat them.”</p><p>“Waita minute, that was Charmy? Wearing the Ghostface mask?” Sonic inquired, incredulous.</p><p>Vector turned an annoyed eye towards him. “Yeah. I told him to stay out of danger from the fight with Metal Sonic. He disobeyed me and went along with Tails. He put on that stupid mask just so I wouldn’t recognize him.” He huffed out an exasperated breath. “Not only that, now poor Tails is suffering from an allergic reaction to the venom and Charmy has broken bones. He wasn’t wearing his seatbelt.”</p><p>“Tails, I’m so sorry…” Charmy apologized, remorseful. “I tricked you too…”</p><p>The fox only smiled weakly. “Well, it wasn’t right what you did. But…atleast we got to fight Metal…”</p><p> “You think you’re so clever, Charmy!” Vector scolded. “But you’re stupid! Careless too, because you didn’t wear a seatbelt! You could’ve died!”</p><p>The little bee shrank further in shame.</p><p> “You’re being grounded for a month! And no more Animal Cross-Eyed for you!”</p><p>“That’s Animal Crossing,” Charmy corrected.</p><p>“Whatever! And none of that Super Trash Brothers either!”</p><p>“It’s Super <em>Smash</em> Brothers.”</p><p>“I don’t give a croc’s turds! The point is you’re not playing any more video games. Oh, and I’m taking away your Wasp comics too.”</p><p>Charmy started crying, while Espio continued to check on Tails. Sonic was glad though that the two youngsters were going to be alright.</p><p> Meanwhile, it looks like the robotic terror wasn’t coming back. Sally had insisted that they still stay around for awhile, just to make sure of it. Rotor had yet to return with the special device too.</p><p>Mighty felt the warm rays of the late afternoon sun drying off the rest of his damp body, as he felt his heart calming down from the terrifying, pumped-up fight awhile ago. He hoped to God, the universe - that it was finally over.</p><p>“Just look at the mess Metal made!” Dulcy was saying. She lumbered a little closer to the group, surveying all the demolished carnival rides, various gaming booths and food vendors. Indeed, this was the worst Barnacle Beach Festival ever.</p><p>The sharp pain still hadn’t subsided within Mighty’s back, and he was beginning to think Metal had severed some nerves. Ray was by his side, letting out a long, tired yawn from all the excitement.</p><p>The armadillo though, never had that moment of peace – for the next time, an all too-familiar figure shot out from the turquoise waters. Metal was back.</p><p>All of the Freedom Fighters were too stunned; they all thought for sure Shadow had destroyed him!</p><p>Without warning, Metal Sonic micro-teleported in front of the unwitting armadillo, and grabbed him in a strong bear hug. Instantly, Mighty pushed his arms out to break free from the powerful grip. That’s when Metal generated a surge of electricity that traveled over to Mighty’s injurious body; it was paralyzing him in place.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, I...I can’t move!</em>
</p><p>“Mighty!” Ray cried.</p><p>Metal’s spherical shield once again appeared around him before any of them could attack. A moment later, he blasted away with Mighty in tow over the placid sea.</p><p>“MIGHTY!” Ray screamed, running along the shore in vain after them. The rest of everyone looked on in shock, barely registering what had a happened.</p><p>“No…no…” Sally uttered in despair.</p><p>In the distance, Sonic and the others had witnessed the horrible scene. It had happened so fast…</p><p>
  <em>Mighty!</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mighty's Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The predator finally had its prey. Metal managed to successfully isolate ‘Sonic,’ away from the subsequent interference from all those pathetic Freedom Fighters.  He could finally carry out his prime objective, without so much as another annoying distraction.</p><p>Mighty was feeling a whole myriad of emotions – anger, fear, and shock were the most prevalent - as he was being haphazardly carried over the sea. He still couldn’t move his body due to the paralyzing effects of the electric current that Metal was generating.</p><p>As he struggled in vain, his desperate mind wondered why the robot had taken him. Wasn’t he after Sonic? Or was this another ploy to bait the blue hero into coming after them?</p><p>Didn’t Metal even <em>see </em>Sonic along the shore? Didn’t he bother to identify him among the others? No, he just went straight for Mighty, for whatever deranged reason. The armadillo was beginning to think that Metal’s software was more damaged than he thought; that he was beyond all logic relative to his program initiatives.</p><p>A sudden fury rose within Mighty: his life may be in danger, but he still wasn’t going to let Metal hurt his friends…his family. As helpless as he was right now.</p><p>“Metal, whatever you’ve got planned, I’m not letting you go through with it!”</p><p>A stern voice broke through. <em>You’re not going anywhere until he’s defeated.</em></p><p>Mighty barely recognized it as his own. Even though a part of him instinctively feared for his life, another part – the one comprised of courage and self-sacrifice - was gaining perpetual dominance. If he was going to die, it wouldn’t be without a fierce fight against the one being who threatened the peaceful future – the sanctity of freedom – of everyone on Mobius.</p><p>Many of them had died against Eggman and the machines just to save other lives.</p><p>Another island came into a view, but it looked to be a small, isolated atoll compared to South Island. A cluster of green, bushy trees mostly lined the center of its sapphire lake, with vibrant palm and coconuts ones situated closer to sparkling, sandy edges.</p><p>It would have been stunningly beautiful to Mighty, had he not been in this horrifying predicament. Metal was now flying downwards toward the island, a flock of startled seagulls clearing the area.</p><p>Just then, a sharp drop in the robot’s current occurred, as its internal power supply was dangerously wavering. Mighty felt the suffocating freeze over his body loosen, and he found that he could move again.</p><p>He took his chance. Swinging one of his legs, the armadillo’s sneaker connected with Metal’s cheek. Too distracted by his loss in power, he suddenly dropped Mighty.</p><p>The spry armadillo broke the fall by rolling up, using his shell to absorb the shock of the impact.</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh, I shouldn’t have done that--!</em>
</p><p> Stinging, unbearable pain radiated from the present injury to his back. He was barely able to uncurl from the self-protective ball, the visceral agony shocking him for a moment. That’s when Metal viciously slammed into him. With a sharp roll, the metallic hedgehog stood up and held Mighty in the air by the throat.</p><p>Inside Metal’s programming, his options for annihilating ‘Sonic’ was playing a bizarre form of Wheel of Fortune. This was due to Eggman’s indecisive manner in which way he wanted to kill his foe.</p><p>A deep jab up the ribcage, piercing his heart? A snap to the neck? Drowning? Electrocution? It finally settled on one: strangulation.</p><p>As before, Mighty’s air supply was cut short when Metal started tightening the hold over his neck.</p><p>
  <em>No…no, it can’t end like this--!</em>
</p><p>He then brought both his hands up to Metal’s arm, and choked out, “I won’t go down easy. I won’t let you DO THIS!”</p><p>With renewed energy, Mighty brought his knee up, striking Metal as hard as he could on the robot’s underside. Metal was momentarily distracted again, his reflex and mental acuity starting to falter due to the injuries his exterior hull had absorbed during the fight.</p><p>Mighty then he brought his right fist, palm up, hitting the underside of Metal’s chin. The robot reeled backwards, releasing his iron grip on the armadillo. Despite the life-or-death situation he was in, Mighty kept wondering why Metal had taken him away from South Island just to kill him.</p><p>And again, the only explanation that made some sense was that the robot’s ‘mind’ wasn’t all there.</p><p>But something in the back of Mighty’s own mind clicked…how everyone perceived him to be kin to the blue hedgehog, how the robo-assassin kept eyeing him murderously, aside from Sonic, during the fight. How he seemed to be taunting Sonic <em>and </em>him when he was threatening Amy’s life.</p><p>If Metal’s programming…perhaps an algorithm to his vision software, was malfunctioning, then…</p><p>
  <em>Wait! Does he think….I’m Sonic?</em>
</p><p>Before he could be certain, the armadillo was suddenly tackled again by Metal. Both went tumbling in the sands, but Mighty quickly regained his senses and furiously fought back. He held one of the robot’s clawed hands at bay, while the other was digging into Metal’s joint shoulder socket, where it was slightly dislocated from Tail’s earlier attack.</p><p>Before he could think, Mighty’s body reacted first, pulling hard on Metal’s loose arm to tear it off its joint socket. He was slowly succeeding, as electrical sparks spit out of the wirings and titanium gears holding the limb in place.</p><p>If Metal couldn’t operate with both arms, maybe that would make him less effective as a threat. Gambling on that assumption, Mighty continued yanking it until it broke free; now the arm was dangling with several exposed wires holding it in place.</p><p>He still had Metal’s other hand to deal with. It was pinning him down against the sand, with one metallic knee digging into the armadillo’s pelvic area.</p><p>
  <em>Just one more pull…!</em>
</p><p>Metal’s right arm finally came off. If only Mighty was strong enough to tear off a leg or even his head. But the injuries he received during the battle had left the hardy armadillo drained from his full capacity.</p><p> He was still bleeding from the nasty wound in the back, sapping his energy even further. But that fighting spirit never left him.</p><p>
  <em>He’s not going to hurt my friends! I--I don’t care what happens to me…just let them be alright!</em>
</p><p>An image of all the Freedom Fighters flashed in his mind. But the one that stood out the most was Ray’s – the affable squirrel who always had a smile for everyone. With a joke or two on occasion.</p><p> The one who found Cream when she was lost in the woods due to a botched kidnapping by Eggman - how he had cheered up the frightened rabbit, and made her laugh as they journeyed back to Mobotropolis. Ray had helped Cream forget her fear of being lost and alone for days.</p><p>Mighty remembered how his cop-turned-crime fighter father found the orphan squirrel while they were living in New Tek City. Blockhead Bill is what his team mates used to call him. Ray was only an infant, dropped off in a basket at the police station.</p><p>His father had brought him home to the family. Mighty was three years old, now an only child after losing his little sister, Matilda, at sea one year earlier. It had been a vacation cruise gone wrong, with one of the worst typhoons ever to rock the ship and causing it to capsize.</p><p>Nearly a quarter of the passengers and crew had been swept up in the violent waves, lost at sea forever. Only a few bodies had been recovered, but Matilda’s was never found.</p><p> But now, the family had gained another member….even if the baby wasn’t an armadillo.  Mighty remembered his mom being overjoyed with Ray, despite still going through the trauma of losing Tilly – the nickname for their sweet daughter. Not knowing if she was still out there, her body lying at the bottom of the ocean. Or maybe eaten by sharks.</p><p>Mighty remembered very little of his sister. It saddened him to know this. But from family photos, he saw that she had his smile – with beautiful green eyes, like their father. Mighty’s blue eyes came from their mother. Eerily enough, Ray also had the<em> same</em> eye color. Their mother had passed away when Mighty was just 14, one of the few times he had tasted grief in its purest form.</p><p>He remembered the exciting times going on adventures with Ray, exploring the outdoors and falling in love with nature. He was always the squirrel's protector, whether from bullies at school or wild animals.</p><p>Ray, of course, wanted to be like him – he tried, but over time, he developed his own unique personality. Ray took things in stride, and was at times bumbling and funny. The armadillo also recalled meeting Sonic at age 16, when all three were captured by Eggman.</p><p>They had worked together to break out of his nightmarish island, undergoing all kinds of crazy disasters and numerous death traps. Sonic’s easygoing nature and jokes against Eggman had comforted Mighty and Ray, every time they thought things would get worse.</p><p> And so, Mighty gritted his teeth in defiance to the one machine that represented everything corrupt – that which would destroy those he held dearly to his heart.</p><p>“You’re not going to hurt <em>any </em> of them!”  </p><p>Even as he growled out the words, Mighty wondered why he was bothering talking to a hunk of metal and circuits. It was a soulless machine, only mimicking life-like movements through electrical impulses and a myriad of pre-coded instructions.</p><p>Was Metal even alive? Did he even understand the tenacious words?</p><p>Tossing the dismembered arm aside, Mighty’s free fist then connected with Metal’s head. Instantly, the robot was off him, rolling in the sand.</p><p>Mighty hissed in a pained breath as he struggled to get up, the adrenaline in his body the only source driving him now. It would eventually run out though…</p><p>As Metal got up, he noticed that ‘Sonic’ was less mouthy than usual.  Neither was he displaying his smart-aleck smile nor his annoying, taunting antics.</p><p>No, he was more serious. The organic ‘hedgehog’ sounded somewhat different….the voice intonation was deeper, subdued. No matter. Metal had to destroy this poor excuse of an imitation. A disgusting knock-off that would take everything away from him, including his home, his ‘friends,’ his extraordinary life. There could only ever be one Sonic.</p><p>Acknowledging his sole purpose once more, Metal’s good eye flared bright, taking deliberate, steady steps towards Mighty. But the armadillo was having none of it.</p><p>
  <em>For my friends….for my family….for everyone on this planet.</em>
</p><p>It was selfish motive vs. selfless motive. Which one would prevail? Mighty charged right at Metal Sonic, and leaped up, swinging out a leg to kick him.</p><p>The robot dodged the attack, and caught the armadillo’s arm as he flew by. Mighty was abruptly yanked backwards, as all of sudden, Metal’s massive current flared up again – this time, the robot’s power reserves had generated enough electricity to stun his captive.</p><p>To his horror, Mighty felt his muscles involuntarily lock into place. And now that Metal no longer had his right arm to disperse current to, that meant <em>more </em>voltage was retained as well.</p><p>As the electric shock increased, it burned through Mighty’s veins; it reached his heart, throwing it off its rhythmic beat. Lethal fibrillation set in. Pain pierced his left breast area, down to his arm.</p><p>“No, this can’t be the end!” he uttered.</p><p>But just as before, the arcing current was intermittent – it decreased around Metal’s body, revealing an unstable influx of power. His muscles once again freed, Mighty let out a harsh yell as he used the last of his strength to knock Metal away.</p><p>“TAKE THAT!”</p><p>The robot went flying over the small rolling waves, and landed in the lake at the center of the island. The power from his backup reserves was shot out – and the shattering blow from Mighty was enough to puncture an old vulnerable part of his body, rattling his chassis from within. It caused his power to drain even further, until he finally had none left.</p><p>Sea water was now pouring into the opening from the torn socket joint. Within several minutes, Metal’s systems would be damaged beyond functioning. He was finished for good.</p><p>As the robot floated up to the surface, his eyes shifted over to ‘Sonic’ on the beach - the sensors had enough power to analyze the vital signs of his flesh and blood ‘copy.’</p><p>Mighty had collapsed on the ground, the electrical jolt enough to disrupt his heart. As it came to a stop, and the world closed in on him, all he could think about was whether he had defeated Metal. Would his friends be alright? Would his father be? Would Ray be?</p><p>
  <em> “Mighty!”</em>
</p><p>A familiar voice…one he hadn’t heard in a long time. Sweet, maternal…but worried.</p><p>Then, another voice he recognized, one that was his own. Wait….from the future…?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ray, I’m so glad you and dad are coming! You’re going to love Earth!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sonic, guys…what the hell! Putting exploding candles in my cake!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! How did all of us switch genders?? I got boobies and—omigod, is that Amy and Cream?? They look like boys! Ray, you too?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa, is that how you defeated Infinite? Man, wish I’d been there with you guys.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bad enough Eggman was invited to the same town meeting. The mayor doesn’t know what he’s dealing with. Wait—is Sonic putting a lighter match to Eggman’s butt?” *snicker*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Honey kitty, I’m not rubbing your feet too hard? No? Oh yeah, you would let me know with a yelp. Maybe a kick in my face with your other foot? Got it, hehee! How do you like it so far, sweet buns—OWWW!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Matilda? Is that you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll never be free under him. Don’t be a slave to his programming!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even as the life was sapping out of him, Mighty was strangely curious…how could these all be his future, when he was dying? It suddenly all went blank, his vision fading into that unknown, obscure darkness. That’s when the fleeting images started appearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       *    *    *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vector had raced over to Ray, comforting him as best he could. They were still in shock over what had happened. Bunnie, Sally, and Antoine were also by his side, after he shouted out Mighty's name one last time.</p><p>“We have to go after them!” the hysterical squirrel cried. “Mighty’s going to die!”</p><p>Dulcy was flapping her wings. “Right!”</p><p>Bunnie put a hand on Ray’s shoulder, comforting him as best she could. Sally then pulled out her trustworthy A.I pocket computer. An image of a lynx girl appeared over the screen; it had been a recent upgrade from Rotor. At times, Sally was beguiled at how lifelike Nicole seemed now.</p><p>“Hello Sally.”</p><p>“Nicole, what’s the location of Metal Sonic and Mighty?”</p><p> “Analyzing.”</p><p>It was about 45 seconds or so to connect to the planet’s specialized GPS, and locate Metal’s ID data stored in her records. Ray was anxiously listening for the A.I’s next response.  </p><p>“Metal Sonic and Mighty The Armadillo are located 2 miles southwest of South Island. On the remote island of Zora Zora. The coordinates are latitude 17° to 20° N and longitude 72° to 68° W.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nicole.” She glanced up at the green dragon, determined. “Dulcy, let’s go!”</p><p>Sonic rushed over to them, glancing momentarily at Ray with sympathy in his eyes. “We gotta go after them.”</p><p>“I’m on it,” Sally replied. “Nicole will lead the way, with Dulcy flying.”</p><p>“I’m going too!” Ray insisted.</p><p>Sonic placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Ray, we can’t endanger any more of us by facing Metal again.”</p><p>“But he’s my brother!”</p><p>Sonic understood, given how their relationship mirrored his own with Tails. “You gotta stay here.” He turned to Bunnie. “Will you keep him company?”</p><p>“Of course,” the cyborg rabbit replied.</p><p>“Please let me go!” Ray begged, sniffling back a sob. “If there’s chance he’s still alive, I need to save him!”</p><p>To their surprise, Dulcy abruptly cut in. “We’re wasting time, guys! Just let Ray come along and I promise I’ll protect him, okay?!”</p><p>They all looked up to the impatient, upset dragon for a moment, before Sally nodded. She then turned back to the distraught squirrel.</p><p>“Okay, Ray, hop in Dulcy’s pouch.”</p><p>The golden squirrel got up, feeling a sliver of hope. It was still a nightmare for him, not knowing what the hell Metal Sonic had done with Mighty. He silently prayed that Mighty was still alive, and he had fought back against the killer robot.</p><p>He then climbed into the dragon’s stomach flap, as did Sally, Knuckles, Antoine and Sonic. Vector and Bunnie hopped into her back as well.</p><p>“I’ll stay with Espio and the others,” Rouge said.</p><p>Sally nodded. “Take care of Charmy and Tails.”</p><p>The bat smiled in acknowledgment. “Be safe, guys.”</p><p>“Okay everyone, hang on!” Dulcy announced.</p><p>Flapping her wings in rapid motion, the dragon took off. As the rush of wind pelted against her face, Sally barely heard Nicole’s inquiry.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Sally? Is Mighty in danger?”</p><p>Full of a gnawing, dreaded feeling, the princess yelled through the wind, “Yes, Nicole. Metal Sonic attacked us during the festival. He’s kidnapped Mighty.”</p><p>At the same time, Sally couldn’t help but notice the A.I’s tone of voice – it sounded concerned, and not the usual, monotone one she was accustomed to.</p><p>“An illogical action – Metal’s priority is destroying Sonic.” There was a few seconds of silence. “Could it be a new objective that Eggman installed in him?”</p><p>“No,” Sally countered. “It wasn’t that overgrown rotten egg. We think Metal is malfunctioning….really bad!”</p><p>“He may be using Mighty as a hostage then.”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking. He did that with Amy earlier.” Anger flared in her at what the cruel robot had done to their pink friend.</p><p>“I will do my best to guide you to them,” Nicole then spoke, a little louder. “If you wish, I have a few scenarios in mind in dealing with Metal Sonic.”</p><p>Sally huffed a breath to calm her nerves, before asking, “Any chance one of them involves Dulcy sitting on Metal and crushing him like a grape?”</p><p>“Calculating PSI to significant damage ratio, based on Dulcy’s recent weight in my database—“ Nicole began.</p><p>“Wha--?” Dulcy had heard, before indignantly protesting, “Heyyy Nicole, don’t tell them how much I weigh!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Rouge had flew over to Espio tending the two youngsters, the chameleon watching Sonic and the others disappear over the horizon.</p><p>“Mighty, please…be alive,” he murmured.</p><p>He then proceeded to help Tails in an upright position. It was a few minutes after Dulcy and the gang left that a light blue hovercar appeared. It landed right next to them, and the driver’s side slid open. Rotor came running out.</p><p>“Guys! I got it! The current generator stick!”</p><p>As he came closer, he was waving in his paw what looked to be a phallic object. Both Espio and Rouge grew shocked.</p><p>“Don’t look!” she cried, covering Charmy’s eyes.</p><p>Espio did the same, smacking a hand over Tail’s gawking face. Rotor stopped in front of them, before realizing the notably awkward situation.</p><p>“Oh…oops!” He quickly hid the device behind his back.</p><p>“Rotor! What the hell are you doing?!” Rouge yelled. “You damn pervert!”</p><p>“Now is not the time to indulge in your carnal desires in front of these kids,” Espio added sternly. “Where is your honor?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> *    *    *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Metal had noted the imposter’s heart had stopped, and now it was rendered lifeless. Sonic was dead. He had finished the job. The next objective would be to return to Eggman’s fortress and present the recording – the proof that the doctor’s bane of existence was finally disposed of.</p><p>But just as such, the metallic hedgehog’s programming begin fizzing out…too much of an overflow of current from the conductive elements of the seawater was flooding his insides. Mighty had certainly done enough damage to ensure that.</p><p>As Metal was short-circuiting, the flickering light in his red eyes fading away, the last ‘thought’ he had was that he was the <em>only</em> Sonic now.</p><p>Overhead, a dark gray hovercraft carrying the Super Swatbots stopped below. They were an upgraded version of the Standard ones, superior in every way - more durable, faster in reflexes, and weapons add-ons that included rocket-propelled launchers.</p><p>But they finally found the rogue machine. Two of them stepped out, aiming their arm laser castors at Metal in case he caused them any trouble.</p><p>But scanning the robotic hedgehog drifting in the water, they concluded it was put out of commission. They proceeded to gather their lifeless quarry and return back to Robotropolis.</p><p>From a distance, a lone figure in the air was watching them.</p><p>“Damn it, I’m too late,” Shadow muttered. “But it looks like Metal has been defeated.”</p><p>As the hovercraft flew off towards the dark, foreboding city, the ebony hedgehog flew downwards and landed beside Mighty’s body. He was too late for the armadillo as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> *    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Zora Zora island was coming into view, and Antoine’s hand tightened around his sword – he was ready in case they had encountered a cocky Metal once more. Bunnie, Sonic and the others were also tensed up, in combat mode. They didn’t know what they would find…</p><p>Ray was silently praying, hoping with all his heart that Mighty was okay. But why had Metal only taken him? Wasn’t he after Sonic? This was confusing for the apprehensive squirrel.</p><p>“There it is!” Vector called.</p><p>“Hang on guys, I’m landing!” Dulcy announced.</p><p>As the lush island came close, they all spotted two figures – one was red alright. The other one was black, with traces of red running down its back.</p><p>Ray gasped. “Mighty?”</p><p>“Hey, that’s Shadow,” Sally pointed out.</p><p>“What’s he doing here?” Sonic demanded. “And where’s Amy?”</p><p>As Dulcy touched down on the beach, Shadow had noticed them. Ray was the first to jump out.</p><p>“MIGHTY!” he shouted, racing over to the armadillo, who was lying face up on the sands.</p><p>He briefly eyed Shadow, before kneeling down beside what was once his older sibling. When he felt the armadillo, his body was…cold.</p><p>His frantic eyes flew to Shadow. “Is he…?”</p><p>Shadow gave him a sober look, shaking his head. The others came running up, uttering the armadillo’s name as well.</p><p>“Mighty?” Vector kneeled beside Ray, glancing down at his lifeless friend.</p><p>Ray was in shock. “He’s…gone.” A moment later, tears started filling his eyes. “We’re too late. He’s—he’s---“</p><p>He placed his arms and head over the armadillo’s unmoving chest, and quietly sobbed.</p><p>“What happened?” Sally asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” the dark hedgehog replied evenly. “I arrived too late. I was going to finish the last of Metal Sonic. But---“ he indicated Mighty. “—it looks like he did.”</p><p>Sonic was growing livid, and glanced around the island. “Where’s that metal bastard?”</p><p>“I saw a hovercraft appear…the Swatbots took him,” Shadow explained, turning toward the eastern horizon. “He was inoperable, and was missing one of his arms. It looks like the armadillo did some damage to him before he died.”</p><p>“No, no, he’s can’t be dead!” Ray protested, wiping his tears. “He’s Mighty! He’s invincible! He couldn’t just die by some evil robot’s hand! He’s the strongest person I know!”</p><p>Bunnie put a hand on the squirrel’s quivering shoulders. “Ray…I’m sorry. Oh god, sugar, I am…”</p><p>Her voice caught in her throat, as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Vector was reeling from shock and denial as well.</p><p>“Mighty, you can’t be dead,” he uttered, voice cracking. “You said you were going to give me the nastiest slug after the contest! Well, you can’t back out now, shell boy!”</p><p>Sonic closed his eyes, not believing this was happening. How he wished this was all a bad dream. That he would wake up in bed, the sun rays spilling in from the window…the smell of breakfast wafting out of the kitchen as it was Tails’ turn to cook.</p><p>But no, the reality came crashing down on all of them. One of their beloved comrades died saving them. Within his grief and anger, the blue hedgehog wondered if Metal had done this just to spite him – like he had when he was threatening to drown Amy.</p><p>
  <em>He’s a helluva lot more pettier than I thought. I didn’t think he would stoop this low…</em>
</p><p>Sonic still hadn’t realized that it was for a completely different reason. Metal had mistaken Mighty for <em>him.</em></p><p>Just then, Shadow took out his green Chaos Emerald and gravely eyed Ray. “Squirrel.”</p><p>Ray lifted his head up, barely able to contain all the pain emanating from his bloodshot eyes.</p><p>“Stand aside.”</p><p>Ray gave him a confused look. The others were just as perplexed. Shadow had placed the emerald over the upper left side of Mighty’s chest.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing, Shadow?” Vector demanded.</p><p>Sonic was about to protest as well, outraged that the Ultimate Lifeform had the nerve to order Ray away from his brother’s body. All of a sudden, the emerald started radiating brightly.</p><p>Drawing back in surprise, Ray watched as the dark hedgehog held it firmly over the armadillo, and closed his eyes in concentration. And once again, Shadow held the heroes in that strange, captivating attention; energy from the glowing gem started engulfing Mighty’s body in a shimmering blanket of lime-green light.</p><p>Ray was too stunned to object to what Shadow was doing  – he recognized the chaos power, and yet – it was quite different from the one he experienced with the emeralds on Angel Island. He wondered if Sonic and Knuckles were sensing the same thing as well.</p><p>There was a sudden jerk from Mighty’s body. That’s when the luminescent flow of power dissipated. As they all silently watched, the armadillo’s chest began rising up and down at a steady rhythm.</p><p>“M—Mighty…?” Ray managed out.</p><p>Was his eyes playing tricks on him? Mighty was breathing! Shadow had used some method of resuscitation to bring him back.</p><p>At the mention of his name, the armadillo’s eyes fluttered open. The black pupils within his sapphire irises shrunk at the touch of light – he was alive.</p><p>“Mighty!” Sally breathed out, in absolute awe that she was witnessing a miracle. Beside her, Sonic was just as astounded.</p><p>Mighty then hissed out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He covered them with the back of one hand.</p><p>“Too---too bright!”</p><p>“MIGHTY!” Ray cried, full of joy. He immediately gave the armadillo the tightest hug.</p><p>“Ray?”</p><p>“Mighty, you’re alive! Ohmigod, ohmigod--!!!”</p><p>Vector’s jaw had dropped to the ground, but now it was his turn to break out of his stupor; he leaned over, covering Mighty in a rapturous hug.</p><p>“Mighty buddy! You’re alright!”</p><p>“Oh, sugar dillo!” Bunnie exclaimed, wiping her tears. She shifted over beside Ray to fit her hug in as well.</p><p>A relieved and happy Sonic knelt down next to Vector. “Mighty bud, welcome back!” He reached out to give the armadillo a fist bump. Though feeling a bit weak, the other hero returned the amicable gesture.</p><p>Mighty was struggling to open his eyes without shielding them from the sun; for some reason, it had become too bright for him.</p><p>“Wh—what happened?”</p><p>“You were…dead,” Ray explained. “But Shadow brought you back with his Chaos Emerald.”</p><p>The dark hedgehog was watching them, somewhat fascinated that what he did actually worked. It wasn’t his first time using the emerald’s amazing powers as a source of healing. Or resurrection for that matter.</p><p>Mighty smiled warmly, hugging them all back. “You guys...my dear friends. All safe.” He then let out a whimsical sigh.</p><p>Ray noticed he seemed serene….opposite to how he was when he was fighting Metal Sonic. He had half expected Mighty to freak out over being dead.</p><p>“Metal…where is he?” Mighty asked, still regaining his strength. “Did you guys defeat him?”</p><p>Vector shook his head. “No…<em>you </em>did.”</p><p>“According to what Shadow saw,” Sally added.</p><p>Now it was coming back to Mighty – he had punched Metal into the lake. Electrical sparks were crackling all over the robot’s body, particularly where he had severed the right arm.</p><p>The sea water must have pilfered through the vulnerable opening it left, causing an overflow of current to Metal’s operating system – similar to what Rotor’s special device would have done. The other heavy blows inflicted by the Freedom Fighters had also taken a toll on the robot’s body; Mighty’s last attack was the final push needed to wear down their malicious adversary, shutting him down completely.   </p><p>“Yes, I tore off one of his arms,” Mighty recalled. “I used the last of my strength to punch him back into the lake. His eyes looked like they were going out.”</p><p>“Well, he can’t hurt anybody now,” Sonic said. “Thanks to you. Let’s just hope Egg Belly isn’t rash enough to fix him overnight and send’em right to back us. Jeez, Metal was sure a persistent creep!”</p><p>As Sonic and the others carefully helped the armadillo up, Ray turned to Shadow.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you for saving him!” The squirrel’s tear-streaked face beamed with gratitude.</p><p>Mighty glanced up at Shadow as well, reflecting the same wholesome expression as Ray. For some odd reason, he wasn’t feeling unsettled as before looking at the intimidating hedgehog. All he felt was pure sincerity and an immense appreciation.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mighty extended a hand out to Shadow.</p><p>A small smile formed on the Ultimate Lifeform’s lips. It was rare for him to smile that way, barring the arrogant ones he gave Sonic or his enemies when going toe to toe with them in a fight.</p><p>Shadow then reached out, taking Mighty’s hand. He had to give respect to another person that would sacrifice his life for the ones he loved. Mighty still felt the myriad of haunting images and voices dancing around his head; yet, at the moment, they seemed to be confined in the background.</p><p>Ray also noticed that all of the armadillo’s injuries had disappeared. “Mighty, your shell! The wound is gone!”</p><p>Mighty felt his back and couldn’t feel the deep slice there…nor the damp, sticky feeling of blood. The nasty cut to his corner lip was also gone.</p><p>“The emerald,” Shadow stated. “It healed your injuries.”</p><p>“Whoa, this is mondo cool!” Ray exclaimed. “It heals just like the emeralds from Angel Island!”</p><p>“I didn’t know that a Chaos Emerald can revive someone too,” Sonic remarked, surprised.</p><p>Knuckles was just as baffled. “Me neither. Well, I heard about it in a legend from my ancestors’ recorded history.  I thought such a powerful gem didn’t exist anymore. But I see the one Shadow has proves otherwise.”</p><p>“It’s similar to a defibrillator,” Shadow explained. “At the same time, it can generate new cells that were damaged or dying as result of severe injury.” He then turned to Mighty. “My presumption is that you suffered some type of heart failure - enough to make it stop dead in its tracks.”</p><p>Now an abject feeling was coming over Mighty. “I—I remember now…Metal’s power surge…I felt like I was being electrocuted.”</p><p>Shadow gave a curt nod. “As long as the death blow isn’t of gross trauma, the emerald has the ability to revive someone…atleast for a Mobian that’s been dead for 30 minutes. On Earth, it’s not the same. An anthropomorphic animal from my world can only be dead for 6 minutes, before permanent brain damage sets in.”</p><p>“He is right,” Antoine chimed in, matter-of-factly. “As I am an Earther myself.”</p><p>Sally turned to him, remembering his parents had immigrated over 12 years ago through the main portal between both worlds. They had fell in love with Mobius, and decided to live here, in a tightknit French community – comprised of both human and animal citizens. They called it Neo France.</p><p>Bunnie also came from Earth as a child, except her community were Southern American immigrants. She herself was from Georgia. Both were very prideful about their heritages, still retaining their ethnic accents.</p><p>This was before all the portals had been sealed up for eleven years by the sorcerer, Naugus. Eggman had managed to open one up, at the start of the Biolizard incident. Sonic had followed him back to Earth and the rest was history.</p><p>“Well, looks like you got to him just in time,” Sally remarked, grateful herself.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Mighty?” Ray then asked.</p><p>The armadillo drew in a deep breath, flexing out his arms. They felt like he expected they would….sore and bruised up. Yep, he was definitely back in the land of the living. However, he still couldn’t see properly with the sunlight hurting his hypersensitive eyes. “Uhh…you guys got any sunglasses?”</p><p>The others let out little chuckles, glad their friend was okay, while Ray hugged him tightly again.</p><p> “Why don’t we all head back to South Island?” Sally suggested.</p><p>“Right!” Dulcy agreed. “Hop along everyone.”</p><p>Sonic held up one finger. “Just one milisecond.” In an instant, he was in front of Shadow, grabbing him by his fur collar. “Alright, you filthy hognapper, where’s Amy?!”</p><p>Shadow smirked. “Like I’d tell you, loser.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Shadow, is she alright?” Sally asked, taking a few steps forward.</p><p>Shadow pushed Sonic away, and everyone could see that he was back to his cold, hostile self.</p><p>“Please,” Sally urged. “We’re her friends. We need to know.”</p><p> After a moment, Shadow finally conceded. “Yes.”</p><p>“Well, bring her back then!” Sonic snapped. “You have no right taking her away!”</p><p>For some reason, Mighty didn’t feel as enraged with Shadow – sure, he was concerned for Amy’s safety. But he was seeing something in the Ultimate Lifeform’s countenance that the others couldn’t…something that didn’t set off alarming bells for him.</p><p>It was an aura….powerful, yes. But also one of positive energy directed at the pink hedgehog. Shadow swiftly flew backwards, the boosters on his shoes propelling him fast and high up in the air.</p><p>“In due time,” he replied, glaring down at Sonic. With that, he held up the Chaos Emerald.</p><p>“Now hold on, damn it—!“ Sonic began.</p><p>“CHAOS CONTROL!”</p><p>And like that, the dark hedgehog was gone again.  </p><p> “Maybe we ought to set up an Amy dummy next time?” Ray suggested with a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, and switch it out fast whenever Pinky’s in trouble,” Vector agreed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p>                            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Recovering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ray was sipping some water in a cup, as he sat with Mighty in some fold-out chairs. They were on the fair grounds parking lot, while nearby, several paramedics were tending to their friend’s injuries. The armadillo was wearing sun glasses, as the sun was still bothering his eyes.</p><p>For some reason, he had gone up to the injured Tails and Charmy, who both resting on gurneys. Cream and Vanilla were also beside Tails. As they watched, Mighty had placed a hand on each kid and said a little prayer. Then he cracked a joke out of the blue that made all of them laugh.</p><p>Ray smiled warmly and had chuckled along too, but it was sort of unlike Mighty to do that. He was shy around strangers, even his allies. And he certainly wasn’t going to tell jokes that might fall flat, ending in utter embarrassment and disaster for him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Knuckles was approaching Tails.</p><p>“Uh Tails? About earlier today…” he began. His purple eyes shifted downwards, in a show of regret.</p><p>Tail’s eyes only softened, before turning his head away. “Oh, it’s fine, Knuckles. I’m used to it already. I should have known it would follow me everywhere…”</p><p>“No, it was still wrong,” Knuckles interjected. “I can be a hard-ass at times.”</p><p>“And a jerk?” Sonic added nearby, as a paramedic was checking his injured arm.</p><p>Knuckles glared at him, before turning back to the foxling.</p><p> “So…” he heaved in a breath… “I’m sorry I called you a –-“ He paused, before blurting it out fast,”--a ‘a two-tailed lab freak’!”</p><p>It was obviously uncomfortable for him to say it now. But as Mighty observed, Tails reached out to touch his arm. “It’s okay. I’m still learning to get over the bad memories. I know you can be insensitive about other people’s feelings too.”</p><p>The echidna flinched slightly on hearing that, casting his eyes away from Tails. But it was the truth.</p><p>“But, apology accepted.”</p><p>Knuckles smiled wanly, almost like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “And I promise I won’t be such a meanie if you don’t want to get on any rides with me.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just sign a contract while you’re at it?” Sonic sneered, eyeslids half closed in annoyance.</p><p>Knuckles snorted. “Will you shut that running flap of yours for a moment? I’m trying to make amends here!”</p><p>Sonic partially stuck his tongue out, moving his neck in a mocking way at the incensed guardian. Cream leaned over, giving Tails a hug. His body was still swelled up, but atleast it hadn’t gotten worse.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she cooed.</p><p>Vanilla was also smiling down as well, but feeling moved that Knuckles had the humility to own up to his bad deed of hurting Tails.</p><p>“Too bad we didn’t go on the Looney Banana Terror,” Tails then said to Knuckles. “That’s my favorite ride.”</p><p>“Then I promise we will next time,” the echidna added, as he reached out for a friendly fist bump with the little fox.</p><p>“Hey, I’d love to try that ride too!” Charmy spoke up.</p><p>“Me three!” Ray added.</p><p>“Don’t forget your barf bag, Dreadlocks,” Sonic kept needling Knuckles.</p><p>“Alright, that’s it! You want that other arm dislocated?!” the echidna yelled.</p><p>Vector got in between them. “Now, now guys. Go settle your little playground fight somewhere else. Not in front of the kids and ladies!”</p><p>Charmy just snickered, while Tails was smiling in halfhearted amusement. Rouge only rolled her eyes, and Espio was sharing in Tail’s feelings on the matter. Both he and Rouge were also laying on some gurnies, although the ninja wasn’t as injured as some of them were.</p><p>The mystical powers of Espio’s practices is what had expedited his healing. He was barely teaching it to Vector, Mighty and Charmy. Hopefully, it would serve them well in the future.</p><p>That was another thing…</p><p>Mighty clearly remembered certain images – ones of places, people – he’d never been to before, some of those he didn't know about. All while he was dead. He recalled Rouge saying that on Earth, when a human or an anthropomorphic animal experienced death, their life tended to flash before their eyes.</p><p>It was not the case with Mobians – animal or humanoid. The armadillo did see visions of his past, and even that of his parents. But also of the future…</p><p>Now Mighty was a bit troubled. “Guys, you’re going to think I’m nuts or something, but I think…I had a near death experience.”</p><p>The others grew silent – a moment later, Ray spoke up. “Really? Did you see a bright light?”</p><p>The armadillo’s brows furrowed. “Something like that…I was flying somewhere. I saw my body on the ground and Metal’s in the water. It was strange…I couldn’t feel anything. No pain, fear, anger…”</p><p>Bunnie was mesmerized. “Whoa…”</p><p>One of the cyborg rabbits many interests had always been into the paranormal and afterlife phenomena. She liked hearing peoples’ stories about the possibility of being on the other side – and how they lived to tell their extraordinary experiences. But what she failed to realize is that not all of them were the same; it could be pleasant for some people, while very disturbing and frightening for others…</p><p>“What else did you see?” Ray pressed on, before gasping. “Did you see mom?”</p><p>Now Mighty couldn’t recall if he actually encountered any dead relatives or not. The only clue was a vaguely familiar female voice, calling out for him.</p><p>“I don’t know…I thought I heard her voice,” he replied, trying to rack his memory for any minute details.</p><p>He had also saw other things as well…past, present and future.</p><p>“Oh Mighty, yah gotta tell us more!” Bunnie spoke enthusiastically.</p><p>“Hey, let Mighty get a hold of himself,” Sonic cut in. “We all got put through the wringer fighting Metal. Plus, Mighty <em>died.</em> It may be a little too much to take in right now.”</p><p>Indeed, the armadillo was grasping the unfathomable fact that he had been deceased for a short time. But surprisingly, he didn’t feel the self-conscious need to keep the experience to himself. Some people tended not to tell anyone about their near-death experiences for fear their friends or family wouldn’t believe them; or be ostracized for indulging in such frivolous, uncomfortable notions.</p><p>“It’s okay, Sonic,” the armadillo reassured. “I can tell what I recalled. It feels like it wasn’t…dreaming. It was so real. So strange.”</p><p>
  <em>And comforting….I wanted to be there….</em>
</p><p>“As strange as that time you were turned into a statue?” Knuckles asked.</p><p> Mighty was a bit baffled. “I don’t even remember that one! It's all a big blank to me.”</p><p>“Ditto,” Espio agreed, having went through the same horrid experience himself.</p><p> “I don’t know if I was hallucinating or what,” Mighty continued. “It felt so real….so very real. I saw a vision of my dad…while he was at the police precinct. It was when he was young.”</p><p>Now Ray was awed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, little bro. Mom was there too, working at one of the desks. I saw all the details…her coworkers, the water cooler, the phones busy ringing. The way she thumbed her nose nervously. I saw dad looking tired from such a day, with his partner at the time.</p><p>She was still training to be an aerobics instructor, but…she would always gaze at dad. She was in love with him. But he didn’t know at the time.” He then let out another whimsical sigh – the second distinct one so far. “In fact, I saw how she asked him out.”</p><p>“Whoa! Is that what actually happened?”</p><p>Mighty nodded, still entranced by whatever mysterious power had imbued him with these past visions. Could it have been the gods of Mobius? Or of the universe?</p><p>"Aaaah, so romantic," Bunnie remarked. </p><p>Still, Mighty wasn’t sure if he should tell the others what else he saw - some of it disturbing, some of it full of happiness and victory. He saw himself visiting Earth, wanting to travel again. Mighty hadn’t felt that way since he was a child.</p><p>When they were still in grade school, he and Ray would pretend to be explorers on a ship, sailing the seas to far off countries. Looking for adventure, meeting all kinds of interesting – sometimes magical – people. Beautiful landscapes, unknown fauna and flora.</p><p>He even saw some of the future children of his friends – or what he <em>thought</em> were them. One a feisty, but reliable crocodile girl with a sense of humor – which reminded him very much of Vector. Another vision,this time of two chameleon kids, a boy and a girl; a violet aura of healing and strong spiritual power surrounded their bodies.</p><p>Espio’s kids?</p><p>But he also saw images that troubled him. One was of Sonic on the grass, a human girl wearing an elegant white dress kneeling over him. She was grief-stricken. A terrifying being in the grotesque form of a hedgehog, laughing nearby.</p><p>Sonic…he was dead.</p><p>Mighty even saw a flashback of him, Ray and Sonic fighting their way out of Eggman’s island, as such lethal traps like lava balls, large spikes and rushing water was hurled their way. It almost felt like it happened yesterday!</p><p>He saw the future of Princess Sally – how she would be the rightful  ruler of the Acorn Kingdom. Sonic was by her side, dressed as a….king?</p><p>
  <em>Was she….is she going to marry him?</em>
</p><p>He caught a glimpse of Bunnie and Antoine, out in the forest – they looked older, and were dressed differently. The rabbit’s cybernetic limbs had been replaced with ones that made her look more realistic.</p><p>They were teaching two kids how to defend themselves – though Antoine was being pompous as usual, showing off his sword skills. Mighty got a familiar vibe from the two kids…</p><p>One was an older girl, the younger a boy. Both had the same sea-green eyes as Bunnie’s, and the dark tawny coloring from Antoine. They had rabbit ears, but their muzzles were long like the coyote soldier’s and their tails were short and fluffy.</p><p>
  <em>Their children…</em>
</p><p>He saw himself and an older Ray, exploring Mystic Ruins and visiting the Master Emerald. Except, Mighty’s ears were now fully black, instead of tan-colored. From a far off distance, a large mountain chain – familiar and comforting from their childhood. On the other sides of the mountains was Echidnaopolis City and Carnival Night amusement park.</p><p> He looked to be in his early 30s, while Ray was still at the teetering age of late 20s. Rouge was nearby, kneeled down facing the emerald, eyes closed. It was as if she talking to it…</p><p>
  <em>The Master Emerald is alive?? </em>
</p><p>He heard himself say something about Knuckles recovering from his attack by Siordin…Mighty’s thoughts told him it was an alien species from an inherently evil planet. One that was irredeemable. Even worse than what Eggman would have done to every lifeform on Mobius.</p><p> “What else did you see, bro?” Ray spoke up.</p><p>The armadillo hesitated, not sure if he should confide such confounding information to the curious squirrel.</p><p>Another image of their other selves, each with their own families. The love of their lives. </p><p>He felt his heart fluttering, and his cheeks blush. He would fall in love. But one of the most puzzling things was seeing another’s future – Metal Sonic. As the images flowed through his mind like a slideshow of live events, he saw there were many times that the Freedom Fighters would have to battle the fearsome robot.</p><p>He saw Metal transform into an ultra-powerful monster. A word came to him…Metal Overlord.</p><p>The last image is what surprised Mighty. For one dumbfounded moment, he didn’t recognize the animal robot. But something told him that it <em>was</em> Metal. He was standing on a hill, but he looked different.</p><p>His body was more bulkier, golden in color and he had <em>green</em> eyes. A red diamond-shaped emerald glowed at the center of his chest. Next to him was a female lynx. For some reason, there was an awfully familiar presence about her.</p><p>
  <em>Nicole.</em>
</p><p>That name flooded the armadillo’s core. Wait….Sally’s pocket A.I computer? How was that <em>her?</em> Mighty rarely ever saw Sally’s handheld device. The few times he did, it was just an interfacing little gadget with an LED screen. But to appear in another form?</p><p>She turned and called Metal Sonic a different name….Shard.</p><p>
  <em>What does this mean? Why does he look different? </em>
</p><p>The very last one was more intriguing than the rest - a being who looked like a Mobian animal. But something in the armadillo told him it wasn't.</p><p>It looked like a cross between a porcupine and a mouse. It stood in the vastness of space, a brilliant glow of colors surrounding its body. Mighty didn’t recognize the colors….it was ones he’d never seen before. Eerily, the being reminded him of Sonic. Then of Shadow. Then of himself…</p><p><em>Hello Mighty,</em> it had spoke. <em>I am one of the First Ones.</em></p><p>The visions were confusing for Mighty’s already exhausted mind. Ray was still looking at him with heartfelt concern – but also with piqued curiosity.</p><p>That’s when Espio spoke up. “Take it one stride at a time, Mighty. It’s normal for Mobians to have precognitive visions after a near death experience.”</p><p>The armadillo glanced at him, well aware of the chameleon’s belief in the spirit world. “I see…I remember you saying one of your uncles had a similar experience.”</p><p>“Yes,” Espio replied. “He was unsettled at first. He didn’t like anything he was receiving...be it prophetic or hindsight visions. And like you, one of the first post-symptoms was sensitivity to light. It lasted for about six months.”</p><p>“Great,” Mighty groaned. “I might as well be a vampire.”</p><p>“It would only be temporary,” Espio assured. “It will stop in time. And so will visions of the past, present and future. In my uncle’s case, he lost all the memories. He couldn’t recall what he saw anymore – except for what he had written down in a journal.”</p><p>Mighty hoped that was the case, and that it was no different from reptiles. He was a mammal after all, so there was a possibility that his own symptoms wouldn’t be the same. What if they were worse?</p><p>Nearby, Sonic and the others were listening, with the exception of Sally and Rotor, who were giving their statements to the police. Antoine was engaged in a conversation with one of the festival goers, boasting as usual on how he defeated Metal Sonic.</p><p>“Well, I hope you feel better, Mighty,” Vanilla assured, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Whether you saw an afterlife or not, I’m so glad you came back to us.”</p><p> “Me too, Mr. Mighty!” Cream chimed in happily.</p><p>“Plus, you kicked Metal Sonic’s ass, right?” Charmy said giddily.</p><p>“Charmy! One more curse word out of you and it’s the soap bar in your pie hole!” Vector snapped.</p><p>The bee put up his hands, grinning helplessly. “Sorry, Vec. I mean ‘butt’, you kicked his <em>butt.” </em></p><p>“We’re all grateful to you, buddy,” Sonic added.</p><p> Mighty smiled warmly at everyone, a sudden feeling of being in tune with them. Their energies…he wasn’t as surprised as he should be by it.</p><p>“Well, I just got the last finishing move. If it wasn’t for all of us working together, we wouldn’t have stopped Metal in his tracks.”</p><p>“I agree,” Knuckles said.</p><p>Then a thought that’s been nagging him for awhile came to mind. He glanced over at Sonic, concerned.</p><p>“What I’m wondering is why he kidnapped me to kill, if you were his prime target.”</p><p>Now Sonic was looking troubled himself. “Yeah. I’m thinking his programming was so messed up that he didn’t care who he killed anymore.”</p><p>“Or maybe Eggman installed a psychopathic chip in him,” Rouge added, rubbing the side of her bandaged head. “He was brutal this time.”</p><p>“What if….he mistook me for you, Sonic?” Mighty asked.</p><p>Now the blue hedgehog frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, big bro,” Tails spoke up. “When he landed on stage during the contest, the first person he attacked was the second place winner. I mean, he <em>did</em> look kind of like you.”</p><p>“Sheesh, even Amy would have mistook the contestant for Sonic,” Knuckles said dryly.</p><p>“Hmmm, that does sound like a possibility,” Sonic observed, rubbing his chin.</p><p>“I also noticed when Bunnie and I were trying to pry him off you, he suddenly turned and attacked me,” Mighty continued. “I mean, he could have done that to Bunnie first. He had the opportunity just ten seconds before I arrived to help her. And…” Mighty shuddered. “He kept staring at me too, with those murderous eyes….it was scary, I’ll admit.”</p><p>“You know, that’s a good observance there, Might,” Sonic agreed. “I noticed it too. Maybe his vision sensors were so out of whack, he was picking up double mes!”</p><p>“So, that might explain why he took you to that island,” Bunnie said. “He really did believe he had captured Sonic!”</p><p>“I think the theory is plausible,” Tails opined.</p><p>“Well, if true, we’re going to have a lot more to worry about than just Metal Sonic,” Espio warned. “Eggman can send out a more dangerous robot – and if it malfunctions and mistakes regular civilians for Freedom Fighters, then it <em>could</em> be a massacre.”</p><p>“Great,” Ray groaned. “Now we have to deal with confused clunkers! I sure hope it never happens.”</p><p>“Not if we can help it,” Sonic boasted, giving off the usual cocky grin.</p><p>“I’m hungry!” Charmy suddenly piped up.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we haven’t eaten since lunch,” Rouge agreed.</p><p>“Some of us are going to the hospital, but BLECHH! Who likes that soppy garbage?” Sonic remarked, turning to one of the intact food vendors among the wrecked festival. “Hmm…” His then turned to Mighty.</p><p>“Hey Might, you wanna help me gather a slew of chili dogs, fries and some cokes?”</p><p>The armadillo was bit surprised by the impromptu request, before slowly smiling. “Okay…just as long as we leave the correct amount of money, and a note!”</p><p>Sonic gave a salute. “Yes sir, Sarge!”</p><p>And with that, both raced off towards the vendors, hopping over the police tape put around the proximity of the carnival.</p><p>“Just hope they have some corn dogs too,” Mighty muttered.</p><p>“Hey!” one of the paramedics yelled at Sonic. “You have an injury from dislocation! Where are you going?”</p><p>Within two minutes, they were back with dinner for everyone.</p><p>One of the police officers, a beagle dog, had ran over to berate them for crossing the yellow tape, when the betting animals from earlier plowed into him.</p><p>“Okay Barry, here’s your winnings,” the badger announced, handing several wads of cash to the beagle.</p><p>“About time,” the cop muttered, snatching the money. "Yep, Metal Sonic is a burnt-out toaster at the end of the day. Sweet."</p><p>The badger then turned to Mighty with a grin. "Hey there, sport." He cleared his throat, as the toad girl who had invited Mighty to their bet walked up with chili cheese fries.</p><p>"Here ya go, straight from Burger Sin vendor!" She thrusted them in the armadillo's hand.</p><p> The smell of such a delectable aroma flooded his nostrils. Mighty blushed, smiling in return. "Thanks."</p><p> "You guys came out of it, worse for wear but alive," the badger added. "And I try to keep an offer, hehe."</p><p> "Uh-huh, when you're not passed out drunk at the The Cocktail," another better added. "You still owe me a pulled pork sandwich."

</p><p>The badger rolled his eyes. "Hold your horses, Burl, I'm getting to you soon! I'm just going down the list I wrote."

</p><p>"Yeah, while you were still plastered?"</p><p>"Shush!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> *   *  *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days of recovery, Mighty and Ray spent the whole day in Green Hill Town relaxing and visiting their friends in the hospital. To Ray’s surprise, Mighty always got something for them at the gift shop, whether it was the usual get-well cards, flowers, or an object – an amethyst geode for Rouge, a coloring comic for Charmy or a cocoa gift pack for Tails – the foxling was a big fan of warm chocolate drinks.</p><p>He even got Sonic some chili dogs (of which he snuck into the hospital) and Knuckles a mini card game. The news of Metal Sonic’s terror came and went on the TV, with Eggman vehemently denying any responsibility. Of course, the damn troll would blame it on his servants.</p><p>During this time, Amy was safely delivered to her home. Shadow had kept his word that she was alright, to everyone’s relief. She had showed up to visit them at the hospital. She understood that Shadow had a soft spot for her, but that he had to learn to control his overprotective behavior as well.</p><p>That included not acting like an irrational ass towards her friends when she was in danger. Amy had explained that maybe he saw her as someone like Maria; despite being a living, powerful ‘weapon,’ he still had emotions and insecurities – and one of them was the maddening fear of losing another one he could care deeply about, over time.</p><p> In the course of a few days, Mighty started forgetting what he saw from those ominous visions. Including the memories of his friend’s futures, of what Metal would become, Sonic’s foretold death, and even of his sister.</p><p>They just started fading away until it was all a big void in his mind.</p><p>One afternoon, him and Ray were sitting silently on one of the docks at beach. The rest of the Chaotix had went to hang out at Knothole Village. Mighty still had to wear the sunglasses because of how unpleasant the sun was to his eyes.</p><p>Ray had turned to him, concerned. “Bro, you’ve been awfully quiet."</p><p>Mighty looked over to the squirrel, the ocean breeze gently blowing over their faces. Ray had noticed a change in his behavior since the fight – he was less indignant at things, more pensive, more cheerful at times.</p><p> Whereas he would voice his hopeless opinion on something, a lost cause - he instead turned it around with a more positive counter-argument.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just that…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Are you still shaken over the fight with Metal Sonic?”</p><p>“No, not really,” Mighty replied. His brows furrowed together. “I was thinking….Ray, do you think Tilly might be alive?”</p><p>Ray was taken aback by the question. Mighty rarely ever spoke about his long-lost sister. He had accepted long ago that she was dead, just like his parents did. Even his mom had finally given up the hope that she could have miraculously survived.</p><p>“I—I don’t’ know,” Ray replied honestly. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>A momentary pause, before the armadillo replied, “I thought maybe she could be…that she didn’t drown, like the others did on the cruise ship.”</p><p>Now Ray was getting a little bewildered. “Well, I mean, if she was…that <em>would</em> be wonderful. But how can someone so tiny survive the ferocious waves of the sea?”</p><p>And like that, the memory of Matilda – of Mighty’s future voice talking to her – was gone. He couldn’t remember it now.</p><p>Mighty grew confused. “What am I thinking? Matilda’s dead!”</p><p>“Mighty? Are you okay?”</p><p>The armadillo shook his head, as if to stave off a loud, buzzing noise. “Nevermind. I’ve been saying things that don’t make sense.”</p><p>Before Ray could gather what just happened, Mighty spoke again.</p><p>“You want to go to the VR arcade in town?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, s-sure!”</p><p>“Let’s go have some fun. Tomorrow we’re leaving for Angel Island, so why not?”</p><p>Now the armadillo was back to his old, chipper self. Both him and Ray then got up, and started heading back towards the town. He didn’t bring up his sister again for the rest of the night. Even when Ray reminded him of their conversation, Mighty barely recalled ever talking about it to him.</p><p>The squirrel assumed that maybe the armadillo was suffering some sort of fatigue or amnesia from being temporarily dead.  But they did have a lot of fun, playing a shoot-out game in a virtual Wild West at the arcade.</p><p>During that time, the disconcerting memory of Sonic’s death faded from the armadillo’s mind. He would never be able to tell anyone now…</p><p>In the next nights that Mighty slept, it was peaceful. Ray himself wasn’t having it so good; nightmares plagued him of their fight with Metal Sonic.</p><p>One night, during the stay at the hotel, Ray woke up crying. Mighty had turned on the light, an unrecognizable serenity in his eyes…he went over to the shivering squirrel’s bed, comforting him as best he could.</p><p>“Brother, don’t worry. I’m here. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Oh Mighty!” Ray threw his arms around the armadillo, sobbing. “I was so scared! There was—was blood everywhere and Metal had---had---“</p><p>He couldn’t finish the sentence, as Mighty held him. “It’s going to be alright. It’s just a bad dream. He can’t hurt us anymore.”</p><p>“But—but what if he comes back?”</p><p>There was a pregnant pause. “Ray, as long as you have me….as long as we have our friends, we’ll all be protected. We’ve always defeated Eggman.”</p><p>Ray looked up, a spark of hope in his own sapphire eyes. “R—Really?”</p><p>“Absolutely! And get this---“ Mighty smiled, no trace of fear on his handsome face. “In time, we’re all going to get stronger. So much in fact that some of Eggman’s robots will be no match for us.”</p><p>Ray was a bit stunned. “Stronger? You mean like…with the Chaos Emeralds?”</p><p>“No, not with the emeralds all the time. We’re going to become more powerful in the next few years through strength of will – whether it be training, dedication to protecting those we cherish, and yes, maybe with a bit of a boost from the emeralds on occasion.”</p><p>Even as Mighty spoke the truth of the future, he could see that Ray was now calming down.</p><p>“I sure hope you’re right,” the squirrel uttered, but managing a tiny smile.</p><p>“Metal won’t be able to hurt us like he did before. Trust me, bro.”</p><p>Now the squirrel frowned. “Is this another one of your premonitions?”</p><p>Mighty nodded sincerely. “It is.”</p><p>“Then it will come true! Oh Mighty, I’m so glad!” Again, Ray hugged him tightly. So far, Mighty’s new ability in making a few predictions had been valid and Ray was compelled to believe him more and more.</p><p>“Hey bro, do you predict we’ll have blueberry waffles today?” the squirrel then asked.</p><p>Mighty’s eyes twinkled. “You betcha.”</p><p>Ray grew happy at hearing that. The armadillo stayed by his little brother’s side until he was sound asleep. Only the sounds of both their relaxed breathing, and Vector’s snoring on the other side of the wall. Charmy's could also be heard as well, except his snore sounded like a squeaky little rumble. Mighty didn't know how Espio could put up with all that irritating ruckus. Ear plugs maybe?</p><p>Atleast Ray didn’t have any more nightmares for the rest of the night. The next day when the squirrel woke up, Mighty was still asleep.</p><p>He noticed there was a paper and pen on the table in the kitchen area. Yawning and stretching out, the squirrel then walked over to it.</p><p>There was a distinct drawing of a female cat. Black hair, kind smile and eyes full of enthusiasm. She was wearing what looked like a tunic with laced designs, leggings and mary jane flats.</p><p>“What the—did Mighty draw this?”</p><p>An hour later, when Mighty awoke (thanks to Vector barging in and yelling ‘Rise and Shine, Homies!’), Ray had shown him the drawing.</p><p>But Mighty was puzzled. “Huh? I drew that?”</p><p>“Well….did you?” Ray asked. “It wasn’t there on the table last night.”</p><p>The armadillo scratched his head. “I don’t remember.”</p><p>Ray blinked in confusion. Maybe Mighty had sleepwalked while he did the drawing?</p><p>“Well, do you know who this is?” Ray then asked.</p><p>All he got was a bewildered look, then Mighty squinted hard at the cat girl doodle. “No…I don’t. S-Sorry Ray, it’s like I just fell asleep after talking with you and woke up. That’s it.”</p><p>Ray sighed. “Maybe it will come back to you.” He studied the drawing again, before grinning. “Cute kitty girl though…the clothes too, heehee!”</p><p>Mighty managed a chuckle, agreeing with his friend. He honestly didn’t know who the cat was. He had an unsettling feeling he did at one point, but now that memory was gone forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>